Repression
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: When her mother is killed, Marian is sent to live with her estranged father. in a new town, she's lonely and grieving until she meets Robin. But no ones as honest as they seem. set in modern day Australia, edward/marian, robin/marian
1. Accident

QUESTION ONE

**Hey all,**

**Just a warning: this story is quiet dark and will deal with a lot of confronting issues. Preferably for mature readers.**

**This chapter is an intro so bare with me – it'll get better as Robin and Edward enter.**

**Rn'R**

'Aunt Sarah?' Marian asked, her voice cold.

'Marian honey, what is it?' Sarah could tell something wasn't right from her niece's voice.

'She's dead. My mothers dead' Marian said as her hands begun to shake. She hung up quickly before her aunt could ask anything more. That's when the creaming started.

X

'Sweetheart?' Sarah asked her niece. She had just driven her home after the funeral. Her baby sister, her Kate, had died in a car accident two days ago. It had taken her an hour to drive to Canberra after she received the phone call. In the past forty-eight hours she hadn't seen Marian cry once. Not even at the funeral. No emotion, hardly any words, just…just nothing. 'Honey you need to pack'.

Marian snapped back to the present. In her mind, she was till there. Still singing along with Kylie Minogue and her mum in the car. Laughing, getting the lyrics wrong and singing in a pitch that would make Kylie shriek, her mother never saw the other car coming. They had gone at the green light. They had obeyed the law. The Volvo driver hadn't. He ploughed into them, high on ice. Her mother hadn't had to opportunity to say goodbye. No last words, no brave face – just a shit load of glass turning her face red and slitting her throat. It had been painless; she wouldn't have felt a thing – that's what the medics said. Marian escaped with only a few scratches. Her mother's corpse had protected her. Even in death, her mother saved her.

But now she was here and her mother wasn't. She was alone.

'I'm sorry, what?' Marian asked politely.

'We need to pack' Sarah explained.

A look of confusion burrowed Marian's forehead. _Finally some emotion_, Sarah thought. 'Pack? But…why? Aren't you going to move here? I didn't think you'd want me to move to the school in Goulburn'. Aunt Sarah lived just outside the capital city of Australia that Marian had called home for the past two years. She was a teacher at the local high school and probably wouldn't want to look biased with her niece attending her school.

'Marian honey…' Sarah didn't know how to say what she needed to. 'You're not going to be living with me in Goulburn'

'But I can't live alone – I'm only sixteen' Marian said still frowning. Suddenly it dawned on her – 'you're sending me to him aren't you? You're sending me to Alice Springs'.

Sarah nodded. 'It was…it was your mothers wish that you lived with him'.

'I don't believe you' Marian said, feeling waves of anger rack her body. 'my mother would never send me to live with that-that man!'.

Sarah watched her niece, suddenly regretting her wish of emotion and hoping she'd return to her previous stoic self. 'It was very clear in the will – She wanted him to take care of you'.

'How old's the will? It couldn't be recent. I hate him. He hates me. We'll kill one another in a week' Marian took a laboured breath to calm herself. 'Look, there must be some mistake. Surely I'm to live with you. I mean she knows….she knew…I hate him'.

'Marian' Sarah wondered if she should tell her. '…The will is seven months old. She wrote it knowing how you felt. I think… I think she wanted you two to reconcile. That's why she did it. She wanted you two to understand and get to know one another'.

Marian felt like her lungs had collapsed. 'No' she whispered. 'No, she would never send me to him…'

'I'm sorry honey…. Your flight leaves in three hours, whatever you can't pack now, I'll send in a few days' Sarah fought back tears, knowing it would be months before she saw Marian, her only living relative, again.

'Three hours?' Marian sounded faint. 'So soon?'

'He bought the tickets. Perhaps he thought it would be easier to get you out of this house…' Sarah rationalised.

'Typical' Marian kicked an empty box. '…So, my mother wanted us to reconcile?' her aunt nodded. Marian looked around her room. It was decorated with photos of her and her best friend – her mother. She had always been too smart and mature to relate to people her own age. She did have friends at school but mostly she tuned out of the conversations as they focussed on the latest Hollywood blockbuster and what celebrity was dating who. Her mother had taught her everything. Now, she was asking her for a favour – a massive favour. But she's given her so much, the least Marian could do was give it a try.

'All right. If 'm off to the middle of nowhere I three hours, I'll need more boxes to fit all my stuff' Marian tired to sound brave.

'Sweetie' her aunt walked over and engulfed her in a hug. Marian could feel her tears as they fell onto her shirt. 'Your mother would be so proud of you'.

Sarah had just lost her sister and now she'd be loosing her too – no – not losing. Marian hated to think her aunt would disappear from her life once she moved. More of Sarah's tears fell as the hug continued. 'I'll e-mail you – we'll talk on the phone…' she promised. Marian never cried. Not at sad movies, sappy love songs – not even at her mother's funeral. Her mother, and evidently Aunt Sarah, were the exact opposite. They sobbed at the slightest thing. Marian's mother often playfully referred to her as 'emotionally dead'. If she'd ever felt like crying, it was here, now. At the site of the crash, Marian had screamed. Screaming seemed more appropriate as the life of her best friend was cut away. But here, feeling the pain of her aunt, she wished she could cry. 'Don't worry…I'll be back. The second I'm eighteen I'll be leaving his house. Wether that's what mum would have wanted or not. Otherwise I'll be an orphan. One parent lost in an accident. One beaten to death with a shovel by his own daughter'.

Sarah's laugh was muffled as she pressed her face to Marian's hair. Secretly, she was wondering if it was a joke or a serious promise.


	2. Alice Springs

QUESTION ONE

**Hi all,**

**I hate 2 do this 2 u, but this chapter is also really boring, just setting the scenes. I promise it will get better – Robin's involved nxt chapter so how could it not?**

**I just wanted to explain Alice Springs. Its smack bam in the middle of Australia and most of you pple who don't live here would know it because of Ularu or Ayers Rock (you know, the giant red rock in Oz?) But it's actually a very different place. There's a lot of racism and violence between the whites and the aboriginals and its also famous for its intelligence camp there.**

**Ok, so now u kno its history – enjoy!**

Marian pressed her cheek up against the cool window of the plane. She fumbled with buttons, undoing her jacket so she could sit comfortably. The flight only took around five hours yet each minutes trickled past at a painstakingly slow rate. Marian actually winced when the captain said they were ahead of schedule and would arrive fifteen minutes early. She glanced around. There were only four other passengers and they were all curled up under blankets, heads propped on lifeless pillows trying to rest in the final two hours of the journey. The flight attendant walked over, smiling falsely, offering her a pillow. Marian declined. She never slept on planes. Or busses. Or cars. She hated sleeping in such a public place. She smiled, realizing she was probably paranoid. But, even at home, Marian refused to sleep with the lights on. Only in pitch-black could she rest. That way, no one could watch her.

Her friends often invited her to sleepovers. When on the rare occasions she agreed, she stayed awake all night. Even though she knew the others girls were fast asleep, she couldn't close her eyes, thinking something might happen and she would be asleep and unable to defend herself. Marian remembered the school trip she'd gone on last year. It was a journey across Australia, lasting twelve days. They often stayed awake until around eleven, talking, and then had to wake up at four thirty and get on the road. Most kids slept on the bus but Marian couldn't. She'd just plugged in her I-pod and ignored the snores surrounding her. Needless to say, after the two weeks she had become a sleep-deprived zombie.

Memories of the trip crept into her mind. They'd travelled all over but there had been one place, one town that had been the reason she took the trip. The reason she endured the two weeks without sleep. Alice Springs. A small town in Central Australia. Most of the kids took the trip because they wanted to see Ularu, the massive red rock Australia was famous for. But Marian took the trip as an excuse.

Her father, Edward, lived in Alice Springs. He had just moved out there when they announced the trip. Marian signed up immediately. Her father had begged her to come out and visit the town. He promised to take her to Ularu, as she would probably never get a chance to do it otherwise. Then she told him she was going with school. After that, whenever he called, asking her to come visit, she would say she's all ready seen it with school and there was no point in going all that way.

The gently purr of the engine suddenly dropped a notch, signalling it was descending. Marian gulped – all most there. She hadn't seen her father in six months. She sighed, going through all her memories of him – there weren't many. Her father had always been a workaholic. Work came first and he made damn sure Marian knew it. Aunt Sarah didn't understand Marian's feelings towards him. He was always polite, always asking her questions, he sent her cards, e-mails, phone calls – none of which Marian answered. He looked like the perfect father. _Looked like_.

Her father worked for defence intelligence. It was very hush hush but very lucrative. All of her life, Marian had been moving around with her parents from city to city, following her fathers career. They always had the best houses, best cars, and best schools. They knew all the right people. Marian had even had conversations with the prime minister himself. But she didn't need any of that. She needed a father. Two years ago, Marian had skipped down to breakfast and her father had told her to sit. Very plainly, he told her that a job had come up in Alice Springs and that he would be moving there…alone. He decided he wanted her to stay in school and not follow. He promised he would return after two years and be with her and her mother again. It had stung. It was official. He loved work more then his family.

'Sweetie?' the flight attendant asked in a condescending voice.

_Do I know you? Why the hell are you calling me sweetie – I'm not two!_ Marian felt like screaming but she just stared.

'Its time to go' the attendant said. Marian looked around, all of the other passengers had all ready left. She got up and put on her jacket before yanking her bag out of the overhead compartment. She left the plane on unstable legs, half from lack of food (she's lost her appetite along with her mother) half from the unease of seeing the bastard that had screwed up her family. She saw the other passangers being greeted by their family, getting hugged, tears reaking of ''welcome home'. She scanned the space for her father – he wasn't there, she didn't know why she's bothered. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. Yanking it out, the caller ID said Edward:

Meet you out front

XXOO Dad

Sure, if you love me so much, why'd you leave? Marian scoffed. She waked to the bathrooms and fixed up her hair. She hated herself for it but she wanted to look good. Impressive. Strong. She then walked over and picked up her bags, lugging them outside.

'Marian?' she heard him before she saw him. She turned around and there he was. He aka her father aka the home destroyer. Before she could open her moth, he had engulfed her in a massive hug, squeezing her tight.

She pulled away and he looked back, hurt. 'I don't hug' was all she could say.

Edward nodded. His daughter had just lost her mother. She would need time. She would come around, and then the rift between them would disappear. He picked up her bags and led her to his car. 'Good flight? Not too bumpy or loud?'

'You know it wasn't – you booked first class' Marian said coldly. Bloody typical, her father's car, though not the flashiest around, was the only one that was clean. Central Australia was famous for its red dirt that covered every surface exposed. Most of the cars looked like lightly dusted cupcakes, with a couple spouting the 'wash me' signs. But her father's was spotless. Bloody typical.

x

They rode in silence for a few minutes. Marian stared out the window though it was too dark to see anything. She could feel the tension but she wasn't going to be the one to break it. She was going to live with him until she was an adult but until then she wanted him as uncomfortable as possible.

Edward watched his daughter. She looked so much like his Kate. The thought of her, lying shredded to pieces on Hindmarsh Drive was unbearable but to have Marian witness it? He shivered. '…I prepared your room for you'. Marian looked at him, her face unreadable. Bloody hell, she was like her mother.

They turned on to his driveway. Marian tried to feign disinterest but she's never actually seen his house. Well, it was her house now. He had begged her to come visit but she's always refused. The house was big, too big for just two people. Edward opened the front door onto a stylish modern living room. 'Home sweet home'.

'Mmm' Marian knew she would have to speak some time but she was drawing it out and using only one letter at a time.

'Your room's up stairs at the end of the hall. Its all ready for you, I had the maid make your bed and turn it down. I realize you're probably very tired' Edward rumbled on.

Marian nodded. Picking up her bags and climbing the stairs. Edward watched her go, debating wether to help or give her some space. But then the phone call he'd been waiting on came and he got distracted.

'Hello? …Yes she's just arrived…angry as hell but manageable…yes, you're arranged to meet her tomorrow….thanks for this. I'd better wish you good luck – she's gonna be one tough cookie' Edward chuckled then closed his phone.

X

Marian found her room. It was big and had a plasma TV on the wall opposite the double bed – of course. The room was beautil and it pissed her off. She dumped her bags and begun unpacking. Christ – she even had her own bathroom connected to her room! She managed to put a few things away but exhaustion quickly tok over. She open her wallet and oulled out a photo of her mother and propped it up agsint the lamp on her bedside table before crawling into bed fully clothes.

Best get some sleep, she told herself, You start school tmmorow and have a full day of hating your father ahead of you…

X


	3. Hunky Stranger

QUESTION ONE

Marian woke and showered before the sun had even risen. The weather in Alice Springs was supposed to be hot – hotter then hot- and from her memories of her trip last year, all of her clothes bought from Canberra would be inappropriate. She pulled on some black shorts and a tight T. for some reason, she wanted to look good for Edward – maybe it was to show him that his departure hadn't ruined her figure? – It was stupid but she did it anyway. She left her hair down and curly then trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. Her father was all read up – a result of his early work hors – and sitting in the kitchen.

'Marian!' he beamed t her, getting up and giving her a hug.

Marian stood still; forcing herself to remember her late mothers wishes, and fighting the urge to punch him. 'Edward – I don't hug' she reminded him.

'Edward?' He asked then corrected. 'Dad'.

_Dads don't leave their daughters for a job_ Marian thought but bi her tongue. She poured a glass of orange juice and took the seat furthest from him. 'Where's the school?'

'School?' he looked confused.

'Yes – the building housing books and whiteboard that teaches us – a school' Marian said.

'Oh Marian – I don't expect you to go to school today. You just arrived and besides your mother only di-' he was cut off by the death stare she delivered him. Edward thought perhaps Marian wanted to go to school to forget things so he agreed. 'Its not far, just two blocks away. I'll have a car take you'.

'If its not far, I can walk. I think I remember it' She said, picking at her top.

Edward nodded, feeling out of place in his own house. 'I…I should go or I'll be late' Marian nodded, looking bored. 'I'll just get you your notes-'

'Notes?' Marian asked.

'Yes, registration things for the school' he explained, standing next to her. He paused then gently touched her hair. 'I like your hair curly'.

Then he went to his office and collected Marian's sheets. A phone call came in and he took it. When he came back to the kitchen Marian was gone. He started walking to the stairs but she came down them at the same time. She had straightened her hair.

'Thanks' Marian took the sheets, running her fingers through her dead-straight hair as if to prove a point. 'See you tonight' she pushed past him, bag in hand and stepped out onto the streets.

The heat hit her like a wave. She was glad she'd dressed in as little clothing as possible and made a mental note that she should go shopping that night for more shorts and singlets. She saw he fathers car pulling out of the driveway and Edward gave her a wave. She watched him, offering nothing in return until his car was out of sight. She started the walk to school. It was easy to find, lots of other kids were walking that way as well. After ten minutes she stopped in front of the new white building, taking a deep breath. Several kids walked past her, looking at her and she self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear. This was gonna be hell.

X

After filling in all the registration sheets, Marian was taken to the principle for an official welcome. He was nice enough if not a tad robotic. He knew about her mother and the sudden move, saying there was a therapist on hand if she needed to talk to her. She didn't. Then he called up a student to show her around. He claimed he was running late for a meeting, leaving her alone in the office until the kid arrived.

Marian looked around the office. Very clean, very straight. She could tell the principle was an ex-service guy, probably army. She was born on an army base and had been surrounded by soldiers her entire life, she could spot one easily. She smiled softly at all the photos of the kids hung proudly on the walls. There was one photo that caught her eye. A goofy looking kid in the cooking room. He seemed so happy and oblivious to everything bad – consumed by his cookies. She wanted to be like him. She traced her fingers along its glass, hoping to absorb some of his delight.

'He looks pretty happy doesn't he?' a voice cam from behind making Marian jump. 'That's Much – happy as hell as long as there's food in front of him. Hi, I'm Robin' he held out his hand for her.

Marian took it, using her usual strong handshake. She looked the by up and down – typical, he was hot as hell. He had piercing blue-green eyes and a crooked smile that belonged on the cover of a magazine.

'You must be Marian?' he asked.

Marian blushed, realizing she'd gone silent. 'I must be. You're assigned to help me around?'

'Yes ma'am' he smiled again. 'Shall we?' he opened the door for her and Marian stepped out. The bell had gone so the students were all ready in class, but she was thankful for the time alone with this hunky stranger. 'How ya liking the Alice?'

'Its hot' Marian sighed, causing the boy to chuckle. 'You lived here long?'

'Few years. Been here and back a few times. The heats nothing compared to Darwin but its better than the cold of Melbourne' he shrugged.

'Army brat?' Marian guessed from all the places he lived.

'Yeah. You?' Robin asked.

'Army _and _Navy brat' Marian explained.

'Ah – the rival gangs' Robin nodded. The Navy and Army often fought and teased one another about who was better. 'Bet your parents hated each other at first'

'Actually' Marian bit her lip, repressing a smile. 'My father was my mum's teacher'.

'Student/teacher relationship! Scandalous' Robin laughed. 'Well, I don't think that'll happen here. All of our teachers have serious commitment issues'.

'Mmm sounds familiar – I should get on with them great. And who knows, maybe I'll keep up the family tradition?' Marian smiled.

'Did I mention their all over fifty' Robin asked. 'Definitely too old for a pretty thing like yourself and for that I'm glad. All of the boys are going to be after you and I'm grateful I won't have any further competition'.

'Competition?' Marian couldn't believe her ears – was he flirting? She'd never had guys like her back home but then again she'd never been in one place long enough to have any kind of relationship.

'Yeah competition – rivalry, opposition…competition' Robin said with a small twinkle in his eyes or was that just the lights?

'I wasn't aware that I was a prize to be won in a _competition_' Marian said angrily. Typical, this gorgeous creature was trying to give her a compliment, probably out of pity for the new kid, and she jumped into her woman-rights mode. 'Do you treat all people like processions to be won or conquered or just 'pretty little things such as myself'?' Oh god – why couldn't she just shut her mouth? And why was she chastising him for his flirting? She _wanted _him to flirt with her! 'Look, thanks for the thought, but I think I can find my own way around'. Marian walked off, flushed and mentally kicking herself. She had just embarrassed herself and probably offended the guy. Augh! Great start Marian real great.

Robin watched Marian walk of in the wrong direction to her class and couldn't help but grin. She was, just as her father predicted, one tough cookie – but hey, he would enjoy the challenge…


	4. Friends

QUESTION ONE

Marian stormed into her first class twenty minutes later after getting lost and ending upon the wrong side of campus. She handed some notes to her teacher who told her to take a seat next to some blonde. Marian practically ran to her seat, desperate to get the twenty-four pairs of eyes off her but even sitting down, they didn't budge. She prayed for them to loose interest and eventually they wandered. Marian finally allowed herself to look around. The classroom was state of the art, new desks, and smart boards – impressive, even in the national's capital the schools weren't as good. Though the blonde sitting next to her must have some addiction to eyeshaddow and push-up-bra's. Marian stifled a laugh as she saw the cover of the girl's book – a picture of the backstreet boys.

The girl noticed Marian looking and asked. 'Do you like them? Their pretty hot ey?'

'Um I guess' Marian suppressed another wave of laughter.

'I'm Sarah by the way' the girl offered her highly decorated fingers in a handshake.

'Marian' she replied.

'Oh! So your Officer Fitzwalter's daughter?' the girls eyes beamed and Marian nodded. 'Ooohh and you're the one the principle called Robin to show around'.

'Robin – was that his name?' Marian faked disinterest. In truth, she had memorised everything about him – his name, his crooked smile, his cocky stance…

'Yeah – he's sooo hot! He looks kinda like him' Sarah pointed to one of the backstreet boys and sighed. 'He's the closest thing us girls have to a celebrity to drool over out here'.

'It does seem pretty deserted' Marian tried to get the attention off Robin. 'Are there any shopping malls around here?'

Sarah crinkled her nose. 'Yeah but their completely overrun'.

'Overrun with what?' Marian asked.

'Abbo's' Sarah spat.

'I'm sorry?' Marian didn't understand.

Sarah glanced around, dropping her voice to a whisper 'Abbo's – Aboriginals, blacks, mud-pies – whatever. They've everywhere in the mall'.

'And that's a problem?' Marian couldn't believe this stupid, overdone bimbo was actually that ignorant that she believed aboriginals were below her. She'd heard of racism, but he'd never seen it.

'Well yeah' Sarah looked taken back. 'You're new, what you have to understand is, well, those people are dangerous. They just want to hurt us, especially you and me; we'd be a perfect target you now because of our looks'.

Marian was so disgusted she was stunned silent, fighting the urge to beat some intelligence into her.

'But, if we stick together we _should_ be all right. So how bout it? Shopping today after school?' Sarah asked.

'I don't think so' Marian shook her head.

'Why not?' Sarah asked over the bell and begun collecting her precious backstreet boy's merchandise.

'Because I don't go shopping with racists especially ones who wear push-up-bar's that are painful to look at' Marian said and walked away. That last bit was a bit much but the girl was so disgusting she was lucky Marian hadn't brought the shovel out on her.

Marian's hands were shaking as she finally found her locker, still pissed at Sarah. She fumbled with her combination that was written in such ridiculously small writing she contemplated pulling out a magnifying glass.

'Hi' a bright voice came form behind. Marian turned around and saw a tall boy and a small dark-skinned girl.

'I'm Djac and this is Will' the girl introduced herself.

'Marian Fitzwalter' Marian said, finally opening her locker.

'Yeah we know' Will smiled. 'People have been talking'. Marian groaned. 'Don't worry – nothing bad'.

'Oh well that's a relief – people have been talking about me but not saying anything too offensive' Marian said.

'Well, it might get offensive after the way you just owned Sarah' Djac laughed.

'You heard that?' Marian winced.

'I think everyone in the room heard it' she smiled.

'I didn't realize I was that loud' Marian blushed.

'Oh you weren't – it's just that everyone was honing in on your voice and listening to every word you said' Will shrugged.

'What?' Marian practically screamed.

'What can I say, we're a small town and new novelties like you are a rarity' Will smiled.

'Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks and introduce ourselves before everyone else jumped you' Djac said.

'Thank me?' Marian asked confused.

'Yeah – I heard what you said… and its nice to not be the only one telling the bimbos of the world its not ok to defy someone because of their colour' Djac explained. 'Besides, Sarah's voice is beyond annoying and you managed to shut her up and for that, I thank you'.

'Oh' Marian was taken back. 'Um…you're welcome?'

Djac laughed. 'Thanks'.

'What did you mean, you know, about people jumping me?' Marian still felt a little uncomfortable.

'Like I said – you're a novelty' Will shrugged. 'So, expect every eye on you when you go into the mess hall'. Marian groaned. 'Of course…. you could always save yourself all the invitations and agree to sit with us'

Marian smiled. 'You want me to sit with you?'. She wasn't used to people liking her instantly, back home people thought she was too smart or too pretty to bother with, leaving her isolated.

'Yeah – unless you have another invitation-'Will said.

'No no' Marian interjected. 'I mean, yes, I'll sit with you…Oh, um I think I'm supposed to be with this guy who's showing me around…Um, its ok, I'll sit with you guys'.

'You sure?' Djac asked.

'Yeah – he was beyond annoying and I should meeting new people right?' Djac and Will nodded.

'So its settled – you'll hang with us today' Djac said leading her new friend off.

They walked off, talking about all of Marian's classes and giving her advice on how to get there. Marian noticed Will's soft smile as he held the door open for Djac as they stepped outside.

The heat was like being smacked in the face 'whoa – sun' Marian cringed. 'Pleas tell me were not sitting out here?'

'Well, students are supposed to be outside for lunchtimes…' Djac said and Marian groaned. 'But, _we_ have connections – this way' she led the others to another smaller building and past a few corridor. She thenm stopped at one door and held it open dramatically 'behold – or sanctuary!'.

Marian walked in, grinning but then stood speechless. It was a cooking room. And over by the window, pulling out a fresh batch of cookies was the boy from the photo. He had the same messed up hair under a beanie despite the impossible heat and happy expression. 'You-' the boy looked up while Marian stuttered. 'You're the boy from the photo?'

'Otherwise known as Much' he grinned as Djac and Will walked in. 'and you must be Captain Fitzwalter's daughter Marian'.

Marian frowned, why the hell did she have to be known as 'his daughter'? Will and Djac skipped across the room and grabbed a cookie.' Want one?' Will asked d between mouthfuls. 'Their weally good'.

'Thanks' Marian sat awkwardly on a chair and bit the cookie. It was familiar – chocolate with hazelnuts – just like her mother used to make.

'You like?' Much looked worried.

'Careful – if you say no he'll start crying' Another boy entered.

'I will not!' Much wailed.

'Much – these cookies are…'Marian watched his anxious expression 'scrumptious.'

Much grinned proudly. 'My own recipe' He slapped the boys hand as he tried to steal one. 'Wait just one second Allen!'

'Your own recipe? They taste so familiar' Marian took another bite.

'Hey, who do we have here?' the boy just seemed to notice her. 'I'm Allen and you must be Aphrodite – goddess of beauty'.

_Ohh we have a new Casanova_, Marian winced. 'Marian' she corrected.

"And I'm john' a tall man stepped through the door followed by two girls. 'And these are Alice and Eve'.

'Nice to meet you' Marian beamed, hoping these people would like her.

'Hey have you seen him?' Much looked around.

'Him who?' Marian asked.

'Oh Much's master' Allen said dramatically and got hit by Djac.

'Who?' Marian smiled, these people acted just like the kids on tv – or rather, like a family, a real family. Loving and teasing, cooking and take care of each other….

'Robin' Much beamed. Marian's face fell, her family dreams broken. Robin. The cocky, drop-dead gorgeous boy who 'helped' her this morning. The boy she acted like a complete idiot in front of. Oh god, please let there be another Robin the school.

'Hello Marian' she heard his rough voice behind her. So Much wasn't just saying his name, he was saying hello. She winced and spun around in her seat.

'Hi' she said weakly.

'Where've you been?' Much asked. 'The food was ready ten minutes ago'.

'I was looking for s_omeone_, someone I was _meant_ to be looking out for today' Said Robin picking up a biscuit without taking his eyes off Marian.

'I can look out for myself' Marian bit her tongue, everyone in the room glanced between robin and Marian awkwardly.

'So…'Djac tried to break the silence. 'Robin, were going to the mall after school – you in?'

'Are you going?' Robin took a seat opposite Marian.

Marian fiddled with her sleeve, was he flirting again? 'Yes'.

'Then definitely' Robin smiled his perfect crooked grin. 'I'm in'.

ooh – So what's Robin's game? Is he just a flirt or is he more? Watch out Maiden! RnR


	5. Mr Filch

QUESTION ONE

Marian ran her fingers through her hair, aware of the two sets of eyes on her. One, belonged to Allen – a pretty hot boy but obviously a player and would be hot for anything with legs. But the other, the other pair belonged to Robin, the dangerously cute boy who was showing her around. But why were they looking at her? Boys never looked at her, back home, all of the girls in her year had byfriends and most weren't virgins but shed never even been kissed (an embarrassing curse for a sixteen year old). Marian tried to ignore them and focus of Much's conversation.

'How ya liking it here?' he asked, offering her another cookie.

'Its too hot' she complained and he grinned.

'Good classes?' Djac asked.

'Yeah…except, well, I've only been here three hours and all ready I've called someone a bitch' Marian winced.

'Who, who, who?' Eve's eyes light up at any sign of gossip.

'Sarah' Djac said.

'You called her a bitch!' Eve squealed. 'Oh fantastic, finally someone said it!'

'Hey, Robin called her one yesterday' Allen called out.

'Yeah but it means more coming from a girl' Eve rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, jeez Allen even I knew that' Will batted his eyes lids, teasing the girls.

'Still, it was pretty good when I did' Robin stole another cookie, brushing his arm against Marian's as he did. Marian all most choked on her biscuit at the contact… but surely it was an accident?

'Why's you call her a bitch?' Marian asked, hoping no one noticed her excitement at physical contact with Robin.

'Ah she's liked me forever so I finally told her to go jump' Robin said dismissively.

'Ah so she's s upper freak' Marian said.

'She'd have to be a super freak if she went after you when she could have had me' Allen spread his legs, getting comfortable.

'Yeah, cause your so dreamy' Djac chocked.

'Am too!' Allen defended. 'Aren't I Marian?'

Marian felt eight pairs of eyes on her, waiting, watching her response. 'Um…well…'

'Ha! She's speechless at my presence' Allen cheered.

'Grow up Allen' Robin said curtly. 'Come on Marian, I'll take you to class'.

'Oh, has the bell gone?' Marian asked.

'We don't have bells' Much explained.

'Stupid no-bell country town with self-assured men and super freaks' Marian muttered as Robin and her left the room.

X

They walked in silence. Marian was annoyingly aware of how close Robin was, his arm grazed hers every so often. It was weird; she'd never liked a guy before. Ever. Not even a little crush as a girl but all of a sudden, this boy, this model-like boy, was all she could think about.

Robin glanced over at Marian again. She was more beautiful than he'd expected. He'd seen pictures of course but, in person, she was different. This was gonna be tough and Robin knew it. He forced himself to remember his orders and stick to them.

'So, now you have Mr. Filch for ancient studies' Robin said, leading her to that class. 'It's a good class, one of my favourites, he's a good teacher'.

'You're in it?' Marian tired not to act too excited when he nodded. 'Huh, Mr. Filch. I had a teacher called that about a year ago. He didn't last long, just a term or so but…'

'But?' Robin asked.

'I dunno. There was something strange about him…he-he worked for my father' Marian blurted out. 'Well, he said before he became a teacher he worked under my father but then he decided to become a teacher…weird'.

'Why's that weird?' Robin acted uninterested.

Marian watched as Robin fidgeted uneasily. 'Well…why would someone leave a high paying job to go teach some shitty kids for pittance?'

'Because he believes children are our future?' Robin grinned.

Marian laughed a little. 'That's pathetic'. Robin held the door open for her, leading them into their ancient studies class. Marian froze; it was the same Mr. Filch that she'd known back in Canberra, the same one who had worked for her father.

Mr. Filch looked up at Robin and Marian and smiled. 'Long time no see Marian, welcome to ancient studies'.

Marian was speechless, trying to think. Here was a man who she'd met twelve months ago. He became her teacher and he said he used to work for her father. Edwards's work wasn't exactly…well; she didn't know what he did exactly. She just knew that it had to be kept a secret and if anyone asked, he did 'deskwork' for the government. But Mr. Filch used to do 'desk work' too didn't he? Plus he had always known stuff about her that she'd never said. Marian always had a gut feeling that Mr. Filch was a 'babysitter', someone to act as her father's eyes and ears.

'Hey Filchy' Robin said after an awkward pause. 'I guess you know Marian'.

'She was my best student' Mr. Filch tried to coax the girl to speak.

'Hello' Marian finally said.

Robin pulled Marian off to the back desk when the other students entered the room. Mr. Filch told them to copy the writing down from the board and they could talk, _quietly_, while they worked – two minutes later the room had erupted in laughter and noise.

'That was painful' Robin said to Marian.

She looked up from her book. 'What was?'

'That reception you gave Filchy' he explained. 'Anything you wanna share?'

'There's nothing to share. Mr. Filch was my teacher and I just…didn't expect to see him' Marian tried to concentrate of her writing.

'Uh huh' Robin nodded. 'And the fact that he used to be an agent has nothing to do with it right?'

'What?' Marian spluttered. '…I d-don't know what your talking about'.

Robin rolled his eyes. 'Marian, I'm not stupid. I know what he was…he worked with our fathers-'

'So your fathers a …well..' Marian fumbled.

'An agent?' Robin finished. 'Well, no. He was never a field agent like Filchy, he did 'desk work' like your dad'.

Marian looked down at her work. 'I shouldn't be talking about it'.

'Marian, come on, I'm in the same boat – were both the off spring of spooks' Robin grinned.

'Shhh!' Marian glanced around the classroom – thought it looked more like a zoo at the moment. 'Someone might be listening'.

'Please,' Robin said 'their all too interested in gossiping and bitching about you to actually be _listening_ to you'.

'About me?' Marian looked confused.

'You're a novelty' Robin shrugged. 'Oh and your right by the way, about Filchy'.

'What about him?' Marian looked at Robin, a grin spread across his gorgeous face.

'he is a babysitter. He's probably reading our luips right now and he's going to repeat everything back to your father' Robin turned towards Mr. Filch. 'ain't that right Filchy?'

'Do your work Robin' He frowned but didn't deny it.

Robin and Marian went back to copying down the notes - they were the only ones actually working. Marian found herself glancing over at Robin every two seconds. She'd never heard anyone say it out loud before - her father was an agent. But what kind? It was ridicules to think he was like James Bond but still, he did work for the government and his work was hush-hush.

She'd never met another kid in her position either. She wanted to talk to Robin after class in private, and not just so she could check him out. She had some questions and that gorgeous hunk had the answers.


	6. Park

QUESTION ONE

Marian and the gang went to the shops after school thought Marian protested that you could hardly call it a mall – it was tiny with only a dozen clothing shops. Allen and John rolled their eyes, not understanding that variety is a necessity for clothes but Eve was sympathetic. She used to live in Sydney and had never gotten used to having no massive shopping centre. Marian managed to buy a few tops that would be suitable before complaining about the heat and saying she should probably go. Robin and Much were walking in that direction and agreed to walk home with her. Marian hoped Djac, who seemed to be so in tune with all of the gang, didn't notice how her eyes lit up when she found out Robin would be walking her home.

'So, how was your first day?' Much asked.

'Too hot to be of any importance' Marian sighed.

'Ah, you'll get used to it' Much grinned.

'Doubt it' Marian grumbled. 'Is it like this every day?'

'For about three hundred and fifty days a year…the other fifteen is monsoon flooding' Much explained.

'Augh! I hate the rain' Marian complained.

'Is there anything you do like?' Robin asked.

'Well…' Marian bit her lip. 'Allen's pretty hot'. The look on Robin face was fantastic – he actually looked jealous! Marian laughed. 'Kidding! He's so not my type'.

'What is your type?' Much asked.

'Smooth Much' Marian smiled. 'I'm not sure what my type is but I do know Eve's and it begins with an M'.

'Huh?' Much scrunched up his face.

Robin slapped his best friend on the back. 'She's talking about you Much'. Robin laughed at Much's shocked expression. He liked Marian, she was observant, very astute…but still it was nothing more than a professional observation.

Much spent the rest of the walk babbling about Eve, how pretty she was and how she could never be interested in him. Marian just assured him and laughed. Eventually, they reached Much's street and he had to go, excited that his dinner would probably be ready. Marian waved by and watched his gallop off to a modest little house.

'I like Much' She stated. 'He's funny'.

'He likes you too, the whole gang does' Robin continued walking. 'in fcat, most of the guys were staring at you today'.

'Yeah, staring at the city-freak who looked like she'd just walked ten miles through a desert' Marian shrugged. 'Like you said, I'm a novelty'.

'To the girls, but the guys…your more of a fantasy play toy'.

'What? Ew Robin' Marian laughed.

'who's joking?' he grinned, leading her to a small playground just around the corner from her house.'

'Well, I'm not the only one featuring in our fellow students fantasies' Marian hinted. Robin merely rolled his eyes at her and sat on a swing. Marian sat on the one net to him, taking off her shoes to scrunch her toes in the sand.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' Robin warned. 'There's lots of glass and syringes in this sand'.

Marian shoved her shoes back on and changed the subject. 'So…do you have any fantasmic girls?'

'Huh?' Robin looked confused.

'You know…a crush, a girlfriend?' Marian avoided his gaze and focused on a Labrador taking his owner for a drag.

'…Nope' Robin finally said. 'You?'

'I've only been here a day' Marian avoided the question.

'And you've all ready made an assumption of the town so why not a future boyfriend?' Robin asked.

'Its not my fault this place is a hot, crappy, glass-and-syringe-filled hole' Marian grumbled.

Robin defended his little town. 'Then why's you come here?'

'My Mum was killed and I had no choice' Marian explained matter of factly.

Robin stopped swinging and searched Marian blue eyes for something. '…I'm sorry'.

'Me too' she shrugged. '…Anyway, its not the town I hate'.

'Is it Allen? I know he can be a bit of a perv?' Robin joked.

'No' she laughed. 'Its…well, its my father. We don't get on and its just making things worse'.

'Its hard to relate to them isn't it? I mean, they have interrogation training and the perfect poker face…intimidating' Robin said.

'So your father's…?' Marian led on.

'Yeah' Robin's eyes suddenly went dark. 'My mum left when I was five, couldn't handle it I guess and then he surrounded himself with his work…He's posted in the Middle-East now'.

'What? Your living alone?' Marian asked.

'Yeah, our house is here and he reckons I'm old enough to be on my own' Robin explained.

'Wow, that sucks' Marian thought the complete opposite – wishing she could live on her own.

'Yeah a pair of sob stories aren't we?' Robin laughed. 'But, I actually like being an army brat'.

'Me too' Marian smiled softly. 'Its nice to talk to someone who knows what its like…'

'Yeah' Robin grinned, climbing up the ladder to the kiddies tower.

Marian smiled up at him. 'so, no ex-girlfriends?'

Robin groaned, 'Why is it that girls feel the need to know about all of her friends past relationships?'

'I'm waiting for the answer' Marian begun climbing up the rope to meet Robin.

He grabbed her hand, helping her up the final step before taking a seat together overlooking the street. '…No, no past girlfriends, you?'

'No ones ever asked' Marian said honestly.

'Yeah right' Robin scoffed.

'Is that so hard to believe?' Marian snapped.

'Err yeah' Robin said.

'Why?' Marian asked

'Look in a mirror Marian – your kinda gorgeous. Plus you have this whole mysterious maiden thing going on' Robin watched the colour flush on her cheeks…he liked it.

'Whatever' Marian hated that she was blushing but he did just call her gorgeous… 'And anyway, look whose talking – your impossibly attractive, great bod with perfect eyes. _And _you have this whole leader, protector, dangerous, I'm-hiding-a-deep-dark-secret thing about you'.

Robin scoffed. 'You're so full of it. If I were like that, no girl would be able to keep her hands off me'.

'Err, did you see the looks you were getting in the mall?' Marian raised her eyebrows.

'No, I was too busy looking at the guys watching you' Robin said.

'…Why?' Marian dropped her voice to a whisper. 'Why were you watching them?'

Robin shrugged. 'I dunno…look, its getting late, you should get home'.

'Do…do you like me?' Marian whispered again.

'Of course I do, we all do' Robin said, getting up and offering his hand to Marian.

She pulled herself up but refused to let go of Robin's hand. 'Do you? I've never had someone like me so I'm not sure what to look for…do you like me?'

'Marian, its late' Robin said.

Marian searched his perfect green eyes. She was suddenly sure that he likd her as much as she did. But in his eyes, she saw confusion – no…scared. He looked worried, like being with her was bad. 'I'll make this easy…I like you – so yes or no?'

Robin looked at the ground, feeling a sudden urge to run his hands all over Marian's curves. No, he had a duty, he _had _to say it, but this was gonna suck… 'No Marian, I don't like you and you should get inside'.

Marian yanked her hand away from his. This was the first time she had ever done anything like that, hell, it was the first time she'd ever liked anyone. She felt like he'd slapped her. She was sure that he liked her back. She couldn't even look at him as she shimmied down the rope and ran home but she was sure he was watching.

X

Marian pushed open her front door and ran up to her room. She knew Robin liked her back and tomorrow she was gonna make him squeam with jealousy…


	7. Footie Match

QUESTION ONE

**Just so you know – the gang is playing Football – Australian style. So no, I don't mean soccer I mean Footie, as in AFL. Just a headsup.**

Marian had been playing her whiniest love songs with her door shut and curtains closed for about two hours now. She had collapsed onto her bed, face buried deep into her pillows, singing hopelessly along with the words until her energy was spent.

Marian rolled over, feeling depleted and like she'd just wasted the whole afternoon when another thought crept into her mind…how she longed to have someone else here, in her bed. Someone to comfort her. No, not someone – Robin. She wanted Robin next to her, to bury her face in his chest and have his fingers knot themselves in her hair. She was so sure that he liked her back, the thing he's said, the way he looked at her – how could she have misinterpreted that?

'Marian?' Edwards voice came from downstairs. 'Is that you?'

'Who else would it bloody be?' Marian grumbled and rolled off her bed. For some stupid reason, Marian combed her hair, making it perfect before she went downstairs to see her father.

'Marian' Edward beamed, he started towards his daughter but she backed away.

'I don't hug' she said simply.

Edward groaned at the constant wall his daughter held up between them. 'Maria-'

'Don't get all offended, I don't hug anyone – not friends, not babies, not even mum so don't think I'm giving you special treatment' Marian snapped, plopping herself down on a bar stool.

'Oh' Edward seemed awkward in his own kitchen. 'So…how was school?'

Marian shrugged. 'All right…I saw Mr. Filch' she watched her father's reaction closely. Now that she knew Mr. Filch was really just a babysitter she had lost all respect for him and her respect for Edward?- well, that was going into minus points.

'Ah yes, good man, good teacher' Edward felt better knowing he had one of his on watching Marian. 'Did you meet the Locksley boy?'

'Robin?' Marian practically snarled his name. 'How do you know him?'

'I worked with his father' Edward explained.

'Oh, yeah I met him…he seems obnoxious.' Marian said, putting on a bored voice.

'I think you should get to know him – he'd be good for you' Edward hinted.

'Good for me?' Marian sounded disgusted, what did her father know what was good for her?

Edward explained, 'he's a good friend, loyal, protective-'

'I don't need protection' Marian cut in.

'How about dinner then? I made spaghetti?' Edward smiled at his daughter.

'I'm not very hungry' Marian said, hoping that the starving growl of her stomach wasn't too loud. 'I'm going to bed'. She walked off, dragging her feet up the stairs.

X

Marian set her alarm for six o'clock and was regretting it. It had seemed like a good idea last night, but now that the initial hurt and thirst for revenge had passed, it seemed stupid and interrupted her essential rest. Marian hadn't gotten to sleep easily last night, not that she ever slept well, but it was made worse by the hunger pains in her belly. She all most wished she'd eaten her father's meal…all most.

But now it was six A.M and time for beautifying. Fighting the urge to wrap herself into a little cacoon and never face school or Edward again, Marian got up and turned on her hair straightener. After a shower, she spent forever choosing a top that matched her new pants: black short shorts that made her ass look amazing. Finally she chose a red singlet then through on a little black vest.

With her hair straight, eyeliner applied and lips looking moist, Marian crept down the stairs. She silently opened the fridge, sculling half the carton of orange juice happily, making toast, starved from her food-deprivation the night before. Then Marian was out the door, leaving before Edward was even dressed. She paced down the road, wondering which house was Robin's. She knew he lived near, but where?

'Marian?' she heard a voice call.

Turning, she saw Allen, Much and Will walking down the road towards her. 'Hey boys'.

'You look…' Much's eyes just about bugged out of his head.

'Tantalizing' Allen licked his lips in approval then winced when Will elbowed him the in gut.

'New school – new look' Marian shrugged. 'Early start for you guys isn't it?'

'We normally play footie before school' Will explained struggling to keep his eyes on her face.

'With only three people?' Marian smiled noticing that the bys were looking rather…distracted.

'Naw…Robin should be here in a minute' Much said looking around.

'Mmm' Marian ran her hands through her hair. 'Mind if I watch?'

'Watch me run rings around Much with my shirt off while you cheer? – Sure!' Allen beamed and Marian smiled flirtatiously.

'Hey lads – sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe what happened last nig-' Robin ran up behind the boys but stopped the second he laid his eyes on Marian. 'oh…wow'.

'Marian's gonna come watch us play' Allen slid a hand over Marian's shoulder, pulling her closer.

'Err ok' Robin hated how resentful he felt at the small gesture.

Marian noticed Robin's eyes lingering on Allen's hand and smiled. 'Can't wait to see Allen pumped'.

'Well then, lets go' Will could practically see the sexual tension rolling off the three of them. He tugged at Much and they started walking off towards the field.

'OI hurry up lazy ass's' Much called.

'Who are you calling lazy?' Allen ran off after Much who had begun galloping after he made his comment. He left Robin and Marian in an awkward silence.

'After you' Robin finally said.

'Try not to enjoy the view too much' Marian smiled sweetly then skipped off just knowing where Robin's eyes would be lingering…

X

'Ow shit – don't do that' Much wailed as Will picked up his ankle.

'Looks like its twisted' Will summarised. 'Good one Allen'.

'Oi! I didn't do anything' Allen cried.

'If you weren't so busy watching Marian you wouldn't have run into me' Much babbled.

'Well, if _you_ weren't so busy watching her you wouldn't have tripped.' Allen grinned.

'Shut up all ready' Robin mumbled, bending down to inspect his friend's leg.

'Marian had jumped up from the bleaches the second she saw the two boys collide. She bounded down to where they were huddled. 'Much are you ok?

'No' he moaned.

Marian bent down, so close to Robin that they were touching and gently held Much's ankle. 'Does this hurt?'

'Um…I don't know' Much found it hard to be articulate around girls. Allen snorted. 'Yeah, I think I'm fine.'

'Lets get you to the benches' Robin suggested, pulling his friend up and supporting his weight.

Once Much was safely seated, the gang begun again. 'Well I think that's the first game you won't win' Allen smiled. 'Now Much's out, you forfeit'.

'we would've won if it wasn't for your stupidity' Robin smiled but was secretly kicking himself for letting Allen win the match.

'Um, we still have twenty minutes before school' Marian spoke up.

'And?' Will asked.

'Well, there time for one last play' Marian hinted.

'Much won't be able to walk let alone be beaten by me' Allen agreed.

'I could play in his place' Marian said.

The boys looked at each other speechless. '…Know anything about football?' Will raised his eyebrows.

Marian shrugged. 'Run after the ball, don't drop it and don't get tackled – easy enough'.

Allen sniggered. 'She'll be a pushover'.

'Lets play and find out' Marian challenged.

'Ok lads – err I mean…gang…lets play some footie' Robin said, grabbing the football and starting out for the field. 'Will and Allen are one team, Marian and I – the other'.

'Lets see how a girl can handle the Allen-A-Tor' Allen yanked off his shirt a little too eagerly.

Within two minutes, Robin and Marin had regained the lead by four points.

'What's wrong Allen-A-Tor? Can't handle a little girl power?' Marian called from down field.

'We still have one minute left' Will replied. School was about to start and most of the students now surrounded the edges of the field, raising eyebrows and nudging one another at the over-competitiveness and flirting.

'Your kick' Robin passed Allen the ball and went to join Marian.

'Show 'em what your mad of' Will urged under his breath at Allen.

'No matter what – we have to catch this ball' Robin instructed Marian.

Allen took a deep breath and did the run up. He slapped the ball with the side of his foot, hurtling it upwards.

'I got it!' Robin and Marian both yelled at the same time, pushing their bodies forwards, loosing focus of their surroundings with all eyes on the ball.

Robin could taste victory as his fingertips grazed the ball but then his hope dropped. The ball was dropping, moving, not in his hands. Then something collided with him, sending him down towards the hard ground. He landed heavily but unharmed, something had cushioned his fall…Marian.

Marian clutched the ball with dear life – she'd got it! She'd caught the ball! They'd won! She rolled as the hit the ground, scratched but decent. Then something heaved itself onto her – Robin. His body was aligned to her every curve, his face just inches from hers. She looked at him dazed – not by the fall but by their proximity.

'Are-are you ok?' Robin asked a little breathless.

'Um…I think we won' Marian stammered.

'Huh?' Robin hoped she wasn't concussed. He pushed his weight off her with his arms but kept his body over her so she wouldn't move too much.

'The ball, I caught it – does that mean we win?' Marian asked frowning at the concern in his face.

'Oh' Relief flooded Robin's mind, he pushed up a little, giving her room to sit up. He grinned. 'Yeah, we won'.

Marian smiled back. 'You're welcome'.

'Just don't hurt yourself next time you play all right?' Robin asked.

'Next time?' Marian's heart flipped, was he asking her to play again?

'Duh – you're a better player than Much and I need some good support out here'. Robin explained. Marian had a small bit of dirt smudging her perfect face. His thumb traced he jaw line, wiping it off gently. She seemed to tremor under his touch. Her sin was creamy soft – perfect to stroke. 'Marian…' he whispered.

'Yes?' Marian tried to focus but it was rather hard when he was touching her. She smiled softly; her little plan had worked faster than she thought.

'…About last night…' Robin felt like a jerk for hurting her and little an idiot for rejecting her. 'Well-'

'Oi' Allen called, running over to the couple. 'Are you all right Marian?'

Marian shook her head, wishing she could press a remote making Allen mute or at least erase his with a rubber for just a few minutes. 'Yeah fine'.

'And you?' Allen looked angrily at Robin.

'Yeah I'm good' Robin said without taking his eyes off Marian.

'I don't care about that' Allen said. 'I was gonna say: and you- how dare you fall onto her. You could have done damage'.

'Allen, I'm all right' Marian sighed, dusting herself off. 'See – good as new'.

'And thanks to her, I believe you lost' Robin grinned.

'Yeah well….' Allen looked mad but Marin wasn't sure if it was because of her and Robin or because he'd lost the match. Just then, the bell went, sending students scuttling off into class.

'Come on Allen' Will and John called. Allen gave a wistful look at Marian before jogging off.

'He's gonna be I _such_ a good mood today' Robin winced.

'What were you saying? About last night?' Marian's blue eyes pierced.

'It was nothing' Robin shrugged. 'Come on – Time for class'. Marian refused to be upset as she helped Much hobble to English – look at how far she'd come in just one morning? Robin was definitely interested.

X

'Sir I don't know if I can do this' Robin spoke softly into his phone between classes.

'No its not that I'm untrained or incapable…its just something prsonal' he gritted his teeth.

'No, I don't believe more assistance is needed, I just don't think this whole mission is a good idea'

'No – don't send in another agent. Look, I'll do it ok? I'll stay on…'

'Thankyou sir'.

Robin snapped his phone shut, 'A shit" this mission was gonna be a real bitch.


	8. The Three F's

QUESTION ONE

'Psst!' Eve whispered at Marian's back. 'Oi! Marian!'

Marian cringed, thinking it was another guy about to ask her if she'd like to 'take a trip just south of their belt?' – dressing up today had not been her best idea. But then she remembered the way Robin reacted when he first saw her or how he touched her cheek that morning and all regrets faded.

'Marian!' Eve finally said a little louder, well, loud enough for Marian to realize it was a girl talking to her. Marian turned and smiled at Eve, Djac and Alice.

Djac grinned back and held up a piece of paper she'd ripped from her book. 'Sit with us? '

Marian looked at the boy next to her, his nose deep in a comic book and the girl on the other side was looking like she was about to take up an offer of going south of belts with the guy on her other side. Marian smiled; she was making friends all ready. She packed up her books silently and tiptoed back to her friends before the teacher could notice. 'Hey' she said breathlessly, excited at the prospect of being accepted.

'So did you fall out of bed and onto a professional makeup artist this morning?' eve asked. Marian looked down at her books, blushing. 'No no! I like this look – how do I get it?'

'You like it?' Marian asked.

'Yeah – we've been so starved of style out here in this country town – we need some big city fashion!' Eve's eyes sparkled.

'Oh and I suppose a certain boy wouldn't have anything to do with your sudden interest in clothes eh Eve?' Alice laughed.

'Much?' Marian raised her eyebrows and Eve blushed. 'I don't normally dress like this myself actually…'

'But your makeup's like perfect' Alice raised an eyebrow – she had never been able to master eyeliner.

'You couldn't survive in my old school is you went without mascara' Marian explained. 'Um…if you want I guess I could help you? Apply makeup?'

Eve's face lit up, 'that would be so great! We could have a sleepover, just the four of us with pizza, rentals and makeup!'

'And we can dish all the goss on Robin in return' Djac said thoughtfully.

'Robin? Marian laughed nervously. 'Why would I care about him?'. The girls just looked at her with an all-knowing look. 'Gah! All right stop with the eyes they _burn_! So I like him alright? He's gorgeous and mysterious and….' Marian was cut off by their laughter.

'Ah yes, the Robin phase, we've all been there' Eve laughed.

'You lot fancied Robin?' Marian suddenly went serious, freaking out about having competition.

'Past tense' Djac clarified. 'Who can blame us? He's gorgeous and a nice guy. He's been liked by every girl, and some guys, in the school!'.

'But he's never had a girlfriend?' Marian raised her eyebrows. Alice had that whole 'girl next door' sweet look. Eve was blonde tall and skinny – what man didn't like that? And Djac? - Well she had fantastic skin and curves. It was hard to believe with those girls after him, Robin somehow stayed single.

'Yeah, he's never really been into girls' Eve sighed.

'I mean he'll be nice about it but old Rob's more interested in school and the three F's' Alice doodled on her workbook.

'Three F's?' Marian asked.

'Yeah – Friends' Eve smiled.

'Footie' Alice groaned.

'And Father' Djac finished.

'Father? What's up with his dad?' Marian felt her blood go cold. Sis they know about Robin's father? Did they know what he did?

The girls all shrugged. 'He's posted overseas somewhere…Robin never talks about him much. But, well, I guess he's trying to make him proud or something. He wants to do what he does. That's why he helps out around the army base…'

Marian knew she had to change the subject but her mind was spinning. Her father had never been around much, thank t work but that was fine because, quite frankly he could go jump for all she cared. But what must it be like for Robin? He really cared about his dad, but never saw him. That would suck. She instantly felt guilty for whining about her life with him the park when his was so much worse.

'So that's basically Robin in a nut shell' Eve sighed.

'But don't worry – he's all yours.' Djac smiled encouragingly.

'I guess your claims are elsewhere' Marian smiled. 'Why don't we invite Much, John and Will to our sleepover?'

'My mum would never let boys be at our sleepover' Djac shook her head. 'Besides, Much and john would come but Will wouldn't…'

Alice and Eve groaned. 'He likes you, we've told you so a million times!'

Djac, trust me, I've been here less than a week but I can all ready tell he's crazy about you' Marian gave Djac's hand a squeeze.

'Ok, new idea, how about we skip the sleepover and have a party instead? That way we have an excuse to dress up and we can invite the boys?' Eve suggested.

'Yeah, it could be like a 'welcome to Alice Springs' thing for Marian' Alice grinned. 'We could invite the whole year, make it like a dance thing'

'Dancing?' both Marian and Djac winced at the same time.

'Oh come on' Eve groaned. 'It'll be great. Besides, no one will care what you dance like if you're looking good, especially after a few drinks'.

'Weren't not old enough' Marian complained.

'Nah don't worry – John can pose as an adult and get the grog. Plus a few boys in our other classes are old enough' Eve explained. 'Oh, wait, would your dad like totally kill you?'

Marian thought for a second – yes, her father would go _ballistic_. But what did she care? She was trying to make his life hell so she might as well have a fun night to kick start it. 'Who cares? Just get the drinks, some music and a location and I'll supply the makeup'.

Alice laughed. 'You should have come up here a long time ago. Finally, we're all going to get our boys to make the move'

'They won't know what hit them' Eve agreed.

**Ok, so I know this is overdue…**

**So the girls are scheming and the next chapter will be **_**HOT**_** .**

**Preview?: Will and Djac get steamy and Marian gets smashed! **


	9. Party Planning

QUESTION ONE

Marian grabbed lunch down in the cooking room with the gang. Much had make muffins and they were discussing their plans for the party that night. Apparently the entire school would be going, Marian was shocked until Djac told her their school only had around two hundred students. Her last school had around six hundred but even that was considered small by city standards.

'Sick! – apparently some kids from south side are coming' Allen read his messages and beamed.

'South side?' Marian asked.

'Oh Allen are you sure that's such a good idea? The Southies aren't famous for liking our school and we don't need a repeat of last time' Djac groaned.

'Oh come on – watching Robin, dripping wet and in his boardies punching up Sarah's boyfriend was pretty awesome' Eve grinned.

'Whoa – rewind and details please' Marian forgot about her muffin, instead fantasizing about Robin being topless.

Allen almost chocked on his own tongue trying to get the words out fast enough. 'Oh you should have been there, picture this, Bomo, this bloke right? Well, he-'

'It was nothing right Allen?' Alice said through gritted teeth. 'Just a misunderstanding'.

'Oh' Allen caught on. 'Right a _misunderstanding_'.

'Oh come on guys' Marian groaned. 'That's soo not fair – spill'.

Allen didn't need any more encouragement. 'Oh its was fantastic – the Southies came to our carnival day. And this bloke – Bomo – he was dating Sarah at the time. Well, not so much dating as swapping saliva in front of Robin to try and make him jealous. I mean, Bomo wasn't trying to make him jealous – he was just in it for some squeeze I think-'

'Basically, Robin beat up Bomo for pushing Much into the pool and reignited the age old rivalry between us and them' Djac cut to the point.

'And the Southies are?' Marian asked.

'They go to the school on the South side…its really under funded and most of the kids there are on one illegal substance or another' Much picked at his oven mitt.

'Oh' Marian picked at her muffin.

Djac was still glaring at Allen who continued to text and the room feel into a weird silence for a few seconds. 'Jesus Christ! Enough with the eyes all ready – they _burn_' Allen shut his phone and looked wounded after Djac's attack.

'Well, you shouldn't have brought the subject up' Djac lectured. 'Robin specifically said not to tell her-'. Djac cut off and looked at Marian awkwardly.

'Ha! Now you've gone and done it too. Not easy to keep it a secret is it?' Allen laughed and Alice pegged her orange at his head.

'What are you lot on about?' Marian looked around but no one met her gaze so Marian glared at Allen, focussing on his mousy brown hair, glaring at his strained facial expression.

'Christ!' Allen broke the silence, finally looking at a triumphant Marian. 'What is it with you girls and your eyes? Seriously, do you get put in some special class where you learn how to stare straight into a guy and pull out his heart with your manicured nails-?'

'Allen' Djac warned.

'What!? This isn't fair, I can't please both of you' Allen looked between the two girls.

'Fine' Marian sighed then turned her sights to another. 'Much?' she said sweetly.

'Oh no' Much shook his head but was useless against Marian's puppy-dog expression – it was so similar to the one Robin used when he wanted something that it was actually quite freaky. He sighed, 'fine…well, it did happen the way Allen said…pretty much'.

'Robin got into a punch-on with some guy for pushing you into the pool' Marian surmised and the gang nodded. 'And…?

'Well, maybe punch-on isn't the right adjective' Much said.

'Punch-on isn't an adjective – it's a verb' Will cut in. 'verb – doing word, adjective – descriptive word'.

'Oh whatever' Much flapped his hands in will's direction with annoyance. 'The point is, it wasn't your run-of-the-mill schoolyard fight. Robin was more…impressive than you might imagine'.

'Impressive?' Marian still wasn't getting it.

'He practically tackled Bomo to the ground – this guy was, like, John's height. Then he punched and jabbed, oh, and when Bomo went for him, he practically flipped out of the way. He was like a hot Jackie Chan or something you know?' Eve filled her in.

Marian knew exactly what they were on about, she had seen people fight like that her entire life - hell, she wasn't half bad at it either. It wasn't karate like Jackie Chan, but an army based fighting technique based on fast movements with optimal impact. No wonder Robin didn't want people knowing he could do that, it was kind of a massive giveaway that you were a trained weapon.

'Anyway, Robin said not to talk about it, that he just lost his cool' Djac said. 'He told us not to tell you. He hates it when people get the wrong idea about him. Like you should get to know him yourself, not by is legend'.

'Legend?' Marian suppressed a grin.

'He's pretty well know around the town – the hotness and the brains and the fighting make for one impressive bachelor' Alice smiled.

'Uh huh' Marian felt she should drop the subject before any of the gang got curious about his fighting again but she promised that she would talk to Robin about it later. 'So where is the legend anyway?'

'Oh he leaves early every Friday to go help out at the army base' Much explained before turning the conversation back over to the party. 'So we do have another problem apart form the Southies crashing our party…'

'Yeah' John asked.

'I um…well…I can't really dance or whatever' Much's face went bright red and he looked down in a failed attempt to hide it.

Will laughed. 'Much, it's a high school party not a debutant'.

'A what?' Much looked even more confused.

'Will's right' Allen nodded. 'Most people will just be talking and getting drunk. Even if there's any room to dance, it'll just be awkward shuffling from foot to foot – which is pretty much how you walk, so you should be fine'

'Hey' Much looked half angry, half hurt.

'Don't worry about it Much, I'll dance with you if you like' Marian offered smiling. 'That way people will be looking at me an my horrid excuse to dancing instead.'

'Marian, did I ever mention that I can't dance either? Maybe you should dance with me too' Allen looked hopeful.

'I wouldn't want to take you away from the other hopeful girl who'll be using tonight as an excuse to rub up against you' Marian said.

'You don't need to be dancing for an excuse to rub up against me' Allen grinned and the gang groaned.

Marian wrinkled her nose. 'I wouldn't want to get any of your smell on me'. The gang laughed, especially Much.

The bell went and they were off to their last class. The girls were going to Eve's and the boys to Will's to get ready but they promised to meet up before they went into the party.

'See ya Djac' Much waved waiting for Allen, who was in his next class, to zip up his bag. 'Bye Marian.'

'Later boys' Marian smiled. 'See you on the dance floor Much'. Much grinned as several girls turned at looked at him: He was the boy who was gonna get the first dance with the mysterious hot new girl and something to take more notice of. He reminded himself to thank Marian for all his new attention tonight.


	10. Welcome Party

QUESTION ONE

After hours of plucking, wardrobe freak-outs and enough hairspray to make them the sole responsible factor for pollution, the girls were ready. Marian had helped hook them all up, even Djac who was hesitant but ended up looking like a runway model.

'Seriously Marian, your talent with eyeliner should count as a superpower' Alice ran her hair through her straightened hair.

'Yeah well lets just see how hot we all look on the morning after' Marian laughed linking hands with Djac. They had decided to walk to the party, it wasn't far, plus it would give them time to meet up with the boys. The girls walked down the darkened streets, giggling.

Soon, they came closer to the party, they could hear the music echo loudly down the street. 'I hope the neighbours don't mind the noise' Marian said, glancing around at the houses surrounding them.

Alice laughed. 'They'll just be glad its music and not a fight breaking out like every other night'.

'Huh?' Marian asked.

'Not a week goes by in this neighbourhood that a fight doesn't happen' Alice explained.

'Yeah well if the Southies show up this probably will end in a brawl' Eve grunted.

'What's your problem?' Alice nudged her playfully.

'Well…you see how they treat Much – like his some chew toy they can use as an excuse to start a fight-' Eve broke off upon seeing her three friends grin at her. 'What?'

'You and Much?' Marian raised her eyebrows.

'Oh shut up – its not like that. I just think he's sweet' Eve blushed.

'And kind' Alice giggled.

'And a good cook' Djac joined in.

'And totally hot for you' Marian finished off. 'Come on – you must be able to see it. He always offers you the first muffin or cookie or whatever I've been here a week and I can tell!'

'Its called being polite' Eve said.

'Its called being polite so he hopes you notice him' Djac smiled. 'Why don't you ask him to dance tonight? You look fantastic – how could anyone say no?'

'No – like that – No. I won't' Eve turned a deeper shade of red.

'Fine' Djac shrugged. 'Then we'll just have to make you'.

'Make Eve what?' Much and the boys had been waiting down the road but in the dark the girls hadn't seen them, 'well…make Eve do what?'

The girls just burst out laughing, holding each other as Eve's face turned a colour that could never be considered healthy.

'Christ Much what did you do to them?' Will walked over.

'Um, I don't know' Much looked confused.

'Well well, if it isn't the hottest girls in school looking particularly mouth-watering' Allen grinned when he spied Marian's legs neither her skirt.

'Such a charmer' Marian smiled knowing full well even in the dark that his eyes weren't on her face. 'Where's Robin?' she looked over John's shoulder but couldn't see him.

'Dunno, think he's still at the base' John said.

'Am not, I'm right here' Robin seemed to have popped out of thin air right behind Marian.

'Whoa!' Marian stumbled backwards from fright but Robin steadied her easily.

'Look, you go all weak at the knees form the mere sound of my voice' Robin grinned.

'Or the shock from ya face' Allen said and received a hit from Djac.

'Well, ready for a party ladies?' Will held out his hand for Djac who took it eagerly. The gang stared off down the road, closing in on the party but Robin kept his hands firm around Marian.

Once the gang was out of hearing range he spoke. 'Would your father really approve of you going to a party…dressed like that?' he eyed her up and down, god help him, she looked so far beyond sexy.

'Why should you car what my father thinks?' Marian couldn't help but love the feeling of his warm hands resting just above her hips.

'Just wondering' Robin smiled, removing his hands. 'Look…I don't know what the parties you've been to in Canberra were like but-'.

'I never went to parties in Canberra' Marian mentally begged him to put his hand back.

'Exactly – these parties can get pretty out of control' Robin warned.

'Oh?' Marian smiled.

'I'm not kidding – drugs, alcohol, fights, sex – all in one room' Robin looked stern.

'Robin…?' Marian leaned in close, resisting the urge to close the short distance and just kiss him. Robin moved in too, but his blue eyes remained locked onto hers. 'I can take care of myself'. Marian turned and started walking, catching up to the gang.

'Well, I said I wanted a challenge' Robin smiled and went after her.

X

Less than an hour in and Marian was all ready regretting the whole party idea. She had danced with Much as promised then happily handed him over to Eve. Then she'd been talking with Will and Djac but when she went to get some drinks, they'd completely disappeared. The music was loud enough to shake the walls and she had walked over at least a dozen kids all ready passed out. Marian didn't want to bother Much and Eve but she couldn't find anyone else. She looked through the rooms, trying to find someone, anyone she knew. Finally she spied Allen.

'Thank god I found you – this is intense' Marian breathed.

'Heeeey! Its Marian. Hello Marian!' Allen swayed in his stool, shouting and grinning like an idiot.

'Oh Christ' Marian could smell the tequila shots from where she was standing. 'Allen – your completely shit faced'

'Isn't it wondwerful? Care to join me?' He held out a bottle of vodka.

Marian took the bottle, if anything just to get it out of Allen hands before he took another swig or fell over and got broken glass in his hands. 'I think you should call it a night'.

'Take a drink! Take a drink!' Allen bobbed up and down.

Marian sighed; she took a small swig to shut him up and all most choked. 'Ugh! What is this stuff?' Allen was suddenly fascinated by the light bulb and not even listening. 'All right big guy, time to go'. Marian helped hoist him up and the swaggered slowly form the room.

'Tell you a secret Marian?' Allen shouted loud enough for everyone in the corridor to hear. 'I know where Djac is'. Marian looked at him, interested in her friend's location. Allen giggled. 'She's in the bedroom – with Will! I knew he had it in him. I taught him everything he knows'.

'Sure sure' Marian doubted Djac or will would be that bold.

'Its true' Allen stopped in the main room, facing her but swaying a little. 'I _saw_ them with my own eyes'.

'Allen please – we're so close' Marian looked to the door just a few meters away. Suddenly she felt Allen's dead weight fall onto her and she fell back on the lounge. 'Allen – your crushing me. Get off'. Marian begged but Allen was out for the world.

Marian heard some chuckling and she moved Allen's arm off her face and saw Robin, Alice and John standing above her. 'Help!' Marian felt like her lungs would give way soon.

John smiled and lifted Allen off easily. 'I think I should take him home'.

'I'll come with' Alice offered, ignoring Robin's grin. 'Come on, the drunken express is leaving'. She held open the door and she, Allen and john left.

Marian sat up on the couch so Robin could join her. She still felt breathless and light-headed but was it because of the vodka, Allen using her as a pillow or how close Robin was?

'Yours?' Robin looked down at the vodka bottle in her hand.

Marian wondered how she was still holding it. 'Uh, - Allen's. I'm just…borrowing it'. Marian felt like slapping herself, _borrowing it?_

Robin smiled. 'Its pretty strong stuff'.

'I can handle it' Marian said playing with the bottle.

'Just like you handled Allen?' Robin chuckled. 'But seriously, thankyou for that. He could have ended up buried in a sandpit if you weren't there'.

'Oh give him a bit of credit' Marian laughed.

'No. That actually happened. At the last party he ended up buried to his neck in the golf course sandpit. We still don't know how he managed it' Robin grinned.

'Maybe this helped' Marian waved the bottle.

'Maybe' Robin suddenly realised how close they were, their knees were touching, 'err…have you seen Will?'

'Apparently he's with Djac…in the bedroom' Marian smiled.

'Oh yeah? Well, can't say I didn't see it coming' Robin rested back against the couch. 'Much and Eve left a little while ago – they were heading for Mc Donald's'.

And Alice and John' Marian sighed. 'Looks like everyone's paired off'.

'Mmm' Robin said. '…At least there hasn't been any fights. Looks like the Southies decided not to show up'.

'Did you really beat up that guy who insulted Much?' Marian asked.

'Why?' Robin asked calmly.

'Just good to know. Would you beat up someone if they insulted _me_?' She asked slyly.

Robin just looked at her then a small smile escaped his lips. 'They'd wish they were never born…_is_ anyone bothering you?'

'Well…there is this one guy…'Marian smiled, as Robin suddenly turned serious. 'Its really bugging me, how no matter how hard I try, he keeps rejecting me.'

Robin looked away, knowing full well who she was talking about. 'We shouldn't'.

'Why not?' Marian asked defensively.

'Marian' Robin groaned. 'You know I want to-'. Just then someone was thrown through the window on the other side of the room.

'Fight!' echoed throughout the house as a swarm of people migrated into the room.

'We better go' Robin grabbed Marian hands, weaving through the crowd, reaching the door.

There were quite a few people partying on the lawn. One guy with dreadlocks, his eyes wide - probably high, grabbed Marian's other hand. 'Nice legs'.

'Piss off' Marian tried to yank her hand free but he just grabbed her wrist. 'I said _piss off_' Marian noticed several needle marks on the inside of his arm and shuddered at the thought of needles.

The guy looked her over, licking his lips. 'Yummy'.

Robin turned around, wondering why Marian had stoped. That's when he saw Bomo, Sarah's ex clinging onto her. Marian was wincing as he stepped closer. 'Back off Bomo' Robin ordered. Bomo just looked at Robin then lunged forward at him. Robin swiftly ducked, sending Bomo flying over him onto the lawn. 'Come on' Robin took Marians hand again.

'Wait' Marian let go and ran over to Bomo who was lying flat. She delivered two sharp kicks to his groin. 'Freak'.

Police sirens blared down the street, coming closer. 'Come on' Robin said again, taking Marian. Other kids trying to get away surrounded them but Robin knew the streets well and he ducked into several alleys, getting them away.

He stopped after a while, turning back to Marian with a grin on his face. 'Great welcoming party eh?'


	11. Starting Over

QUESTION ONE

Marian and Robin waited for the noise to die down a bit before starting off again. They walked in a comfortable silence, close enough that they brushed each other occasionally. Soon they came to some streets that Marian recognised, nearing her house. She took the lead from Robin and started towards the playground.

'So…tonight was…an experience' Marian said.

'Mmm' Robin nodded. 'Sorry about Bomo'.

'Not your fault' Marian shrugged.

'Actually it kinda was' Robin sighed. 'Ever since I beat him up last year he's had this thing…and you being with me was probably why he grabbed you'.

'Robin did you see the blokes eyes? He was high. It wasn't your fault' Marian tried to make Robin feel better. 'Besides, he grabbed my wrist – no big deal'.

'It could have been' Robin said, refusing to make light of it.

'Well, if it had gotten bad, you would've had the opportunity to keep your promise' Marian smiled. 'You know, the one about beating up any person that annoyed me'.

'I meant it' Robin smiled, one hand on the swing rope, leaning his body out. Marian walked over and gently sat down on the swing next to him. Her legs looked porcelain in the moonlight and her flicked up in her face with the wind.

Marian winced, her one weakness was hair. If, by some miracle, it was decent, the world was hers. If she was having a bad hair day? - well, there wasn't enough chocolate and Brad Pitt movies in the world to cheer her up. She ran her fingers through her hair, willing it to stay but another gust came and sprayed it across her face. 'Gah' Marian cried, raking her hands through it again. Robin chuckled. 'Its not funny' Marian whined.

'Why bother, its just you and me – no Allen to impress' Robin grinned. 'You don't need to freak'.

'Yes I do' Marian glared at him.

'Why?' Robin looked confused.

'Because' Marian got up and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. 'Some of us are not as naturally gorgeous as you. Us mere mortals have to work hard to even be in the same league as your _natural beauty'_.

Robin smiled. 'Stop it, your making me blush'.

'Hey…. Robin?' Marian asked quietly, her hands still running through his hair. 'There's something I've been…meaning to ask you…'

Robin looked down as her windswept face, curls framing her creamy skin. It looked so delicious that he lifted his hand and ran his fingers across her smooth cheek. To his delight, Marian blushed, removed her hand and looked away shyly. 'I know…and I know how rude I was the other day…' Robin sighed remembering how hard it was to lie to her, saying he wasn't interested. But how could he keep pretending? It was so obvious that even Much had pointed it out. He took a deep breath. 'So…. I think we should start again'.

'Hmmm' Marian found it impossible to focus with his fingers crawling along her skin. They were warm, distracting. 'Ok' she took a step back, holding out her hand. 'Hi, I'm Marian'.

'Robin' he smiled, shaking he hand.

'Well Robin' Marian noticed they were still holding hands but made no move to break. 'What do we do now?'

'This' Robin yanked her hand, pulling her body towards his. Marian took a mere second p respond before crushing her body to his, digging her fingers back into his hair. His body was so warm, protecting her from the cold. Robin felt the goose bumps on her arms as he ran his hands along them. She was so fragile but by the way she kissed, he could tell she was one tough cookie. Finally they parted for air, grinning at one another.

'Ok, I like this whole starting over thing' Marian smiled.

Robin grinned then heard his phone beep twice signalling a message. _Not now, bloody hell._ He winced at the timing, pulling out the phone. He knew who the message was and what it would say before he even opened his phone.

'So…. what now?' Marian took in his expression of frustration at the phone, feeling the urge to hurl it onto the street herself if it meant another moment like their previous one.

'Well, I don't exactly go pass first base with a person I just met' Robin put a grin back on.

'Oh' Marian pouted, disappointed.

'But hey, there's always tomorrow….'Robin led off.

'Yeah, I should probably get home' Marian sighed.

'I'll walk you' Robin offered.

'No no thats ok' Marian jumped. She kept imaging Edwards face when she rocked up, past midnight, in a miniskirt with the god-like-Robin in toe. 'I'm a big girl…see you tomorrow' she lent in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before darting off down the dark road to her house.


	12. Bitch and Tease

QUESTION ONE

Marian's skin was tingling as she walked towards her door. She opened her eyes wider, seeing her hand was shaking so much she couldn't even et her key in the hole. The party had been a complete bust but who cared when the night ended the way it did? Robin had kissed her. Actually kissed her. Not the '_I feel sorry for you, you poor desperato_' kinda kiss, but a '_knee shaking, I think this is the step before kids get made_' kinda thing. She'd never had a boyfriend before and was embarrassed to admit that at sixteen, that was her first kiss. But then she thought of the possibility of kissing anyone bar Robin and shuddered.

Finally the door opened and she fell in. It was around 12:30 and she was pretty sure her father was in bed. That suited her fine; she didn't want to talk to him. In fact, she hadn't talked to him since she'd arrived five days ago. Sure, there'd been the questions, 'how was school?', 'fitting in all right?', 'need any help with anything?, 'do you want to talk about what happened?'. And the answer to all of these: piss off. Of course, Marian was a little more diplomatic than that but her message was clear: _back off you bastard, just because I'm living here means I'm going to do anything other than grunt in your direction_.

Marin felt her way over to the barrister and climbed the stairs noiselessly. She had perfected walking quietly when she was little, a useful trick when your parents were fighting and didn't know she was listening just around the corner. As she crept to her room, she could see the study light still on. Her father had always worked late into the night, but still, it was a Friday night. Shouldn't he be enjoying himself? Marian wondered but then decided she didn't care less and would prefer him to be miserable and piled under with work. Once in her room at the end of the hall, she fell onto her bed exhausted.

'Marian?' her father called form outside her door. Edward had been waiting for his daughter to come home, they needed to talk.

'Yeah?' Marian sat up on her bed. She could hear her father shuffle awkwardly outside her closed door, wondering if he should enter his teenage daughters room.

'…I think we need to discuss a few things' Edward finally said, feeling ridiculously uncomfortable in his own home.

'…Ok, I'll be down in a minute' Marian said formally and listened as her father declined the stairs. She jumped up to her bathroom mirror. She looked all right, considering it was midnight but still, Marian yanked the brush through her hair making it fluffy and shiny. Marian hated that she felt the need to look good for her piece of shit father but she did. She sighed, making an effort to display tiredness as she clumped down the stairs.

Edward was waiting at the kitchen table, notepad in front of him, covered in his tiny perfect writing. 'Marian honey, take a seat'.

Marian straightened her posture and sat ladylike across from him, folding her hands on her lap.

'I realise that this transition had been very hard for you, moving, new school, new friends…. all of this made harder with the loss of your mother' Marian stiffened at the mention of her mum, she hated him talking about her. 'But I want you to know that I'm here for you-'.

'Save it' Marian said through gritted teeth. 'Don't bother -I don't need to talk'.

'Marian you've been through a lot and…'Edward broke off, wishing his daughter would show some form of emotion, 'well, I _am_ your father. Its my responsibility to look after you'

Marian took a deep breath, 'I don't need looking after…I'm sixteen, yeah but I've

had to be an adult for the past three years – mum needed some adult company what with you gone. I know I have to stay here until I'm eighteen and Mum wanted me to but, really, I don't need anything from you. Hell, I could've used a father when I was growing up: someone to read to me, pick me up from school and play with me but you weren't there. Now, I don't need you, so quit the bullshit about caring and lets just leave it'.

Edward stared open mouthed at his daughter. He instantly regretted his wish of her showing emotion. He would've preferred her bored yet civil expression to what she wore now: pure hatred, fury, she absolutely hated him. He felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. 'So that's it then. You don't need anything? You hate me?'

Marian focussed on controlling her breathing. She wanted to smack him. She felt like screaming _'yeah duh, of course I hate you! You sadistic selfish prick!'_ Instead she stared down at the table and finally said '…yes…. I hate you'.

Edward cringed. His daughter was staring at him now, her face composed but her eyes held such anger. He could feel a swelling in his thought, Christ, was he actually about to cry? Edwrad coughed to cover it and stood up swiftly, knocking the chair backwards. He coughed again, 'wait here…I'll be…right back'.

Marian watched her father coughed again and leave the room, wondering where he was going. Then she heard the front door open and close. She sat patiently, waiting to feel bad about what she said…but she didn't. She felt good. After years of living in fear and then hatred of that man, she'd finally said how she felt aloud. Marian waited twenty minutes at the table for her father to return. She glanced around his kitchen; it was bare, like an office rather than a home, how pathetic. Finally the door opened and he returned, sitting down calmly across from her.

'Marian, I didn't realise you felt that strongly about me' Edward had been practicing this speech while he'd paced outside. 'I understand how you feel but I do love you. I hope we can get past this'.

Marian fought the urge to laugh; the words sounded like something from a self-help book '_How to talk to your teenage daughter'_.

Edward watched his daughter, wondering what she was thinking then realised he rather not know. 'I think we need some sense of normalcy and routine in the house though so-'

'Don't worry, I'm toilet trained' Marian cut in.

'That's not what I meant' Edward said.

'Whatever' Marian shrugged. 'I cook for myself, clean up for myself and get decent grades. You don't need to alter your schedule.' _Why would you, you never did when we lived together in Canberra_, Marian thought.

Edward nodded then glanced at the clock above the table, it was quarter past one. 'Well, I think you should get to sleep'.

Marian didn't need to be told twice, she practically streaked up the stairs to her room. She was exhausted from school, the party, that butterflies-inducing kiss with Robin then giving her dad a bit of her mind. But she stubbornly refused to go to bed like Edward had said. She put on some angsty CD her aunt Sarah had given her and left the lights on so he though she was awake then collapsed in bed.

XX

Marian woke up surprisingly early, six thirty, subconsciously stirring early so she wouldn't have to talk to Edward again. She grabbed a quick shower, changed and left the house without breakfast. Marian was halfway down the street when she realised she didn't know where she was going. It was her first weekend in Alice Springs and she decided to do some exploring before the heat got so bad she'd have to return home. She wound up back at the playground, climbing the tower and sitting on the top of the slide, watching the neighbourhood. She saw some people out for a jog, _stupid motivated people_, some poodles going for a walk, _who has poodles in the desert?,_ and heard a baby crying, _someone wanna feed the kid before he wakes up the entire town?_

Marian laughed at herself, man she was in such a bitchy mood, must be the lack of sleep.

'Robin! Give it back!' She heard a familiar moan, and then saw Much waddling after Robin who was holding something just out of reach as she skipped down the path, grinning. It gave her a second to realise that he was holding Much's beanie (yes, he wore that beanie non-stop despite the fact he lived in the hottest place in Australia) because she was too busy checking out Robin. He was wearing cargo's and a white T that perfectly hugged his chest. Could it be true that she'd pashed that perfect creature just a few hours ago?

'Robin, I'm not kidding – Give it back or I'll-I'll…' Much huffed flinging his rams wildly to get his hat.

'Much, it's the middle of summer!' Robin laughed.

'Just give it back and let me go back to bed' Much complained. 'Seriously, its Saturday, why are you dragging me all over anyway?'

'Exercise' Robin smiled, glancing down the street. Was she imagining things or was he looking at her house. Obviously Robina and Much had yet to notice her presence so Marian silently declined the little steps and crept up behind Robin. Much, who had his hands on his knees trying to recatch his breath, spied her. She grinned and held a finger to her lips.

'Robin, its Saturday morning' Much said, trying to distract Robin.

'Your point?' he asked. His friend's eyes kept darting just behind him, and he felt someone approaching.

'My point? Ahh….' Much racked his brain for some words, any words, but he knew he was busted.

'Your articulation under pressure is astounding' Robin grinned. 'Don't you think so Marian?' he asked without turning around.

'Damn' He heard her sigh behind him and chuckled. 'Good morning' Marian smiled, when he finally turned.

'Morning' He took her in, light floral grey dress and wind-tasselled hair. 'big nights suit you'.

Marian snorted and ran her hair through her hair. 'Sure sure'.

'Sorry,' Much said, looking apologetic. 'about not covering you I mean, but really, you should know better than expecting that from me by now'.

Marian smiled warmly at him. 'It _was_ too much pressure for so early on a weekend'.

'Why are you out so early?' Robin asked, looking curious.

'To do this' Marian said, wrapping her hands around his waist, pulling herself closer to him, meeting his surprised lips with energy. After a second, Robin reciprocated, running his hands down her waist. \

Marian ran her hands over his arms then stepped back quickly. Robin looked adorable, his face a mixture of a sexy pout and confusion. Marian took advantage of his hesitation, grabbing Much's beanie from his hand, 'Yoink!' She grinned. Then tossed the beanie lightly to Much.

He fumbled it, of course, but steadied. He smoothed it out lovingly then put it on. 'Thanks'.

'Hey!' Robin frowned at Marian, 'no fair'.

'Just because she had some consideration for my feelings' Much stuck out his tongue. 'You're just lucky she got it back when she did, I was about to-to…'

'Go carnival-freak-crazy on his bony arse?' Marian suggested.

'Yeah' Much's face lit up at the description. 'Yeah that.'

'I wouldn't mind you going crazy on me' Robin leaned into Marian, wrapping his rams around her waist again.

'Does that mean I'm forgiven?' Marian asked lightly, praying to God, Allah, Buddha and Oprah that he couldn't hear her heartbeat going haywire.

Robin ran a finger across hr cheek then lightly traced her lips, leaning in then cutting off at the last second, 'Not quite – two can play at that game Miss Fitzwalter'.

Marian groaned. 'Tease'.

'Right back at ya' Robin winked.

'_Ah hem'_ Much coughed.

'Sorry Much' Marian smiled. 'So where are you two off to?'

Much shrugged. 'Dunno, I was taken from my bed under duress'.

Robin chuckled. 'Well, how about we go extend the same curtsey to Allen?'

Much tried to hide his smile. 'Fine, But I bags being the one to drop the ice bucket on his hung-over self'.

Thnx 4 my reviews.

The first half to this chap is really different – Edward/Marian – but I couldn't resist throwing in a lil Robin. But isn't his timing awfully convenient? Hmmm….


	13. Perfect

QUESTION ONE

'Robin help!' Much cried, running for his life down the deserted street.

'I'm a little busy right now Much!' Robin catching up to him easily and they both bolted for their lives.

X

Much stopped at the end of another street, hands on his knees, panting heavily. 'Have…have we lost them?'

Robin looked around, jumpy, 'I don't know I can't see anyone…. I think we should keep going though, its not safe out here in the open'.

'I've never seen anything so-so…' Much trailed off, leaning on Robin for support.

'Yeah that was intense' Robin said, leading Much down a small alleyway.

'Whoa what was that?' Much said, suddenly alert. 'Did you hear something?'

'No' Robin checked around anyway. 'I can't believe we were so stupid'.

'No matter what we did – the reaction was unjustified'. Much defended himself, his breathing refusing to return to normal. 'Hey can we sit for a minute?'

Robin checked his best friend. Much had just been scared shitless and ran four blocks (further than anyone had ever seen him run, ever) 'yeah but just for just minute'.

Much, needing no further encouragement swiftly collapsed on the pavement. Robin smiled, despite his own heart rate and sat down next to him. Both of them sat, panting, attuned for any small noise meaning someone was approaching.

'You do realize that we can't hide out hear forever' Robin said after five minutes. 'I mean, eventually we'll be found and then….' He shivered at the possibilities.

'Yeah but what if we….' Much trailed off thinking of possibilities. He sighed, 'you're right, we're stuffed'.

'Glad you've accepted your fate' a voice said approaching behind them. Both boys jumped to their feet but Much tripped trying to run, taking Robin with him. The boys lay flat on the ground, staring up at their threat.

'Lets just talk about this' Robin tried in vain to mediate.

'No taking your way out of this one Locksley' another figure appeared behind the first. 'Your time's up'.

'No!' Much cried. 'Plea-'.

But it was too late; both boys' bodies were fired at with lethal precision.

X

'I hope you now your not getting any of these clothes back' Much grunted at Allen.

'Worth it' He replied shrugging.

'And I'm never talking to you again' Much threatened.

'Worth it' Allen continued to smile.

'And-and you're never going to get any of my cookies and muffins at school again' Much said angrily.

Finally Allen looked somewhat apologetic. 'What? And what about Marian?'

'I have no problem with her – she fired at Robin' Much explained.

Marian just laughed, linking arms with a soaking wet Robin. That morning, after getting Much's beanie back from Robin, they went around to Allen's to check on his extreme hangover. She thought the boys had been joking when they threatened covering Allen with iced water. She had never seen Much's smile any bigger than at that moment. And she'd never seen anyone shriek like Allen did when the ice made impact with his bareback.

After a moment's recovery, Allen flung into a rage, chasing Much out of his house, waking his mother and brother. Robin, not able to resist, had ran to get another bucket while she watched Allen try to catch Much out on the deserted street. Robin'd returned a minute later with a fresh bucket of iced water. She'd been trying to release Much from a head lock and Robin '_accidentally_' flung the water at her.

Needless to say, Robin shat himself when he saw the drenched Marian and that evil look in her eyes.

Allen and Marian had tag teamed and chased the boys throughout the town. When they finally caught up, they doused them both with icy water bombs and loved every second of their pain.

'At least I gave you a change of dry clothes' Allen pointed out for the fifth time.

'I wouldn't be needing them if you hadn't _wet_ me _first!_' Much complained, shivering.

Marian chuckled then noticed Robin looking at her strangely again. 'What?' she demanded, self-conscious.

'Nothing' Robin said shaking his head grinning. 'Its just…well, I've never seen a girl look so…_fierce_'.

Marian laughed, ignoring her urge to argue equal rights for women. 'Robin, you'll find life a lot more tolerable as soon as you realize I'm purely and completely amazing'.

'Oh I know you are, but perfection takes a little getting used to' he said kissing her neck. Marian's breathing caught as she felt the heat of him and his lips caress her skin.

'What the hell – when did this happen?' Allen and Much had stopped walking and were now standing, open-mouthed, as Robin kissed Marian again.

The couple broke off and smiled impishly at their friends. 'Ahhhh' Marian looked at Robin.

'Last night' Robin made it sound like a question.

'What the hell?' Allen glared. 'Come _on_! The girls been here a week and you've all ready got to her! Bloody typical, finally, something interesting happens to this bogan town and she's taken before I even have the opportunity for my Allen-ness to work'.

'But think of all the enemies I'd have made if I'd gone for you' Marian pointed out smiling. 'Half the girls at school would've been willing to pay money for my death so their compitiion'd be gone'. This seemed to make Allen a little happier.

Much was still glaring at Robin. 'Why didn't you tell me? We made a promise we'd share everything'. Allen choked down a snort.

'Err, we did?' Robin asked.

'Yes – its so like you to forget' Much huffed.

'And when was this exactly?' Robin looked confused.

'When we were seven at my birthday sleepover, around one in the morning' Much answered without hesitation and Robin groaned.

'How was I supposed to remember? I was so high on sugar all throughout my childhood years it's a miracle I made it out alive'. Robin said and Marian laughed.

'You promised' Much crossed his arms.

'Fine' Robin groaned again then said formally, 'Much, I would like you to know that Marian and I are officially, sorta kinda together but as it happened less tan twenty-four hours ago I'd like not to jinx it. Happy?'

'Yes very happy' Much finally smiled then looked at Marian. 'He'll be a handful I hope you know. Always getting into something and needing help to get out….but I am happy he found you. You're nice'.

'So are you' Marian said, smiling and hugged Much. He felt like a brother all ready, it was natural.

'What about a hug for me?' Allen opened his arms wide and Marin laughed, obliging. It was weird, now that she thought about it. Back in Canberra, she had never hugged, she hated that physical contact. The only time she ever got so close to someone was when her mum cried. Then, she'd force herself to hug her and forget the reason she was crying (Edward, always bloody Edward). But now, hugging these boys and holding Robin was like second nature, something she'd always done.

'All right, get your hands off her' Robin warned, pulling Marin back to him.

'Fine' Allen sniffed. 'Lets go meet up with the rest of the gang. Maybe some of the girls are in need on some Allen-ness-'.

X

Allen was still rubbing his arm after receiving a punch from Djac then Alice then Eve – apparently they didn't fancy a 'lil Allen-ness'.

'So, why is Robin damp?' Eve said eyeing Robin's shirt suspiciously.

'Marian is purely and completely amazing' Robin quoted her.

'And Robin has nasty aim with an ice bucket' Marian clarified.

'Really? But Robin has such good aim' Will looked confused.

'He just wanted to see Marian wet' Allen whispered though everyone heard him.

'Careful Allen, Marian's deadly' Much warned. He kinda thought of Marian as a sister though he wasn't protective, it was obvious she didn't need protection.

'So, that was some party last night eh?' Robin grinned looking at Will and Djac who were sitting together on Will's couch.

'Sure was' Will said, looking down.

'Anything interesting happen Djac?' Eve asked.

'Um…' Djac knew the gang knew about her and Will but she wasn't about to admit it, not yet anyway. 'Yeah, Robin punched Bomo'.

'Seriously?" Allen asked then high-fived Robin. 'Good on ya mate'.

Marian's phone rang and she reluctantly pulled herself away from the most comfortable cushion in the world (Robin's chest). She was amazed by how comfortable and effortless it was to relax into him, so casually. Marian checked the called Id 'EDWARD' and turned her phone off, shoving it back into her pocket.

Robin raised his eyebrows as Marian fiercely shoved her phone away. She looked up at him and smiled not bothering to explain. The gang continued to babble on, making digs at Will and Djac for a few minutes.

'I need some air' Robin announced after another comment about Bomo.

'Oh ok' Marian looked disappointed as she leaned of him.

Robin stood up, grinning at her. 'care to join me?'. She grinned and grabbed his hand, waving goodbye to the gang as they headed for the door.

They walked to a local store and Robin bought them some ice-cream. Marian licked hers eagerly, suddenly realizing she'd skipped breakfast and was now starving.

'Marian, do you know what a kitchen is?' Robin asked as they headed back to their playground.

'Yes' Marian answered, continuing to gobble away at her frozen treat.

'Well, there are normally cupboards there. If you open them, you'll find food.' Robin said condescendingly.

'Really?' Marian feigned shock.

'Its true' Robin nodded. 'Amazing isn't it?'

'It really is' Marian sighed, tossing the stick in the bin before climbing the tower.

'So who was that on the phone before?' Robin asked casually.

'Telemarketer' Marian lied but she could tell Robin didn't believe her. 'My father'.

'And you chose to endanger your phone by tossing it rather than answering?' Robin joined her in the tower.

'Yes' Marian said matter-of-factly.

'You really hate him don't you?' Robin stated rather than asked.

Marian sighed. 'Yes. I told him last night'.

'That you hate him?' Robin asked. 'Wow, that's a bit harsh don't you think'.

'Its better than lying' Marian said. 'What's your father like?'

Robin shrugged. 'Consumed by his work. I don't really know him'.

'That's the same with me. Doesn't it make you mad that he'd choosing work over you, his own son?' she sat down, enjoying the sun on her skin.

'Yeah, its sucks' Robin agreed. 'But he's all I have'.

'That's not true' Marian proved the point my entwining their fingers.

'Ok' Robin allowed. 'But it's kinda hard to hate someone who loves you. Apart from leaving you, what did he do that was so bad?'

'What do you mean _apart from leaving me_? Isn't that bad enough?' Marian asked angrily but the look on Robin's face, concern, surprise and confusion melted her anger completely. She sighed. 'Sorry, touchie subject.'

'I thought you were perfect' Robin teased nudging her.

'Anger is a virtue' Marian smiled. 'I guess…well we never got on. I was always second in his life. And well, apart from leaving me-' she shot Robin a look, 'he just did lots of little things. Things that made me feel like shit. Then when he left, the absolute pain my mum went through was enough to seal my hatred to him for life'.

Robin thought about that for a minute and Marian went back to enjoying the sun. Finally he said, 'I know I'll never be able to understand what's gone on between you and Edward but I just know that…even after everything my fathers done, I wish he was here. I wish I had the opportunity to yell at him and storm out…. i guess I want the chance to have a relationship with him. I'd do anything to have him back home'.

The last sentence was said so quietly Marian had to lean in to properly hear him. Robin turned and kissed her gently, running his hands through her curls.

Marian laughed slightly when they parted. 'Good looks, great body, ability to kick Bomo's ass _plus_ deep and meaningful, are you sure _you're_ not perfect?'.

'Don't forget, I'm a brilliant kisser' Robin joked, kissing her neck

'That's settles it' Marian said breathlessly. 'You're officially perfect'.

'Get used to it' Robin whispered, cupping her face and meeting her lips again.


	14. Divorce Papers?

QUESTION ONE

'Stupid evil sun' Marian muttered again. 'I hope you know that in a few thousand years your going to burn out – bye bye sun. No more light, no more heat – you'll be dead. _Dead_!' It was ten o'clock and the sun was showing no signs of pending death – the temperature was dangerous close to boiling. Marian forced her tired legs down the last few streets, promising herself that she would soon be in her air-conditioned home.

She and Robin had spent about another hour on the playground, talking about the gang, school, politics, books, music and movies. They hadn't said another word about either of the fathers; both sensing it was a touchie subject for the other.

Then Much had rung Robin on his mobile, complaining about some assignment they had due on Monday. Marian finally forced a reluctant Robin to go around and get it out of the way. They'd walked together so Marian got to see Much's house: it was small but cosy with an impressive veggie garden and smelled like a bakery. She declined offers to stay and watch because, well for one even just looking at a maths assignment made her nauseous and she had decided to become a goddess in the full sense of the word.

When Edward left, Marian had refused to take any of his phone calls. Her aunt Sarah said 'forgiveness is divine' but Marian just retaliated with 'nobody's perfect'. But after talking to Robin and how he had no father at home to talk to, she decided to give forgiveness a try. Well, not completely, just instead to be civil. And the first step was to clean her fathers home. It was pretty decent but needed vacuuming, dusting and a little light. Her father was always at work, he never did the full clean. So that was Marian's task for today. She would clean up and _try_ to be civil.

Finally she entered her house and turned the air-conditioning on to full blast. For a few minutes she stood in front of the fan, enjoying the cool air wash over her body. Then she turned to the kitchen, biting her lip. Every fibre in her body told her to trash the place instead of clean it. She forced herself to think of Robin, how he didn't have a father, how he never got to clean up after him, how blue his eyes were, how his fingers felt when they traced over her skin light satin….

'Augh' Marian shook her head. 'Focus Marian. Focus'. She turned on the radio; Australia's top forty and felt a little more motivated. Then she tied her hair back in a ponytail to get it out of the way and relieve some of the heat.

First target: the kitchen. She cleaned the oven, washed down the benches and tables and vacuumed. Before setting off to the lounge room, she decided to be extra good and bake some muffins. Her mother had a recipe for cheese muffins that Marian loved and memorised. They weren't as good as Much's but they reminded her of her mum. Once they were in the oven, she started onto the lounge room. It was sad, like it hadn't been touched in months. Dust covered Edward's flat screen and though he had an impressive DVD collection, they too were covered in dust from lack of use. Marian told herself to forget about whose house it was and focuses on the radio. Rhianna's 'Distrubia' was playing and Marian sung along, squirting and wiping. Soon, the muffins were ready, sending waves of cheesy goodness throughout the house. She fixed them up on a plate and continued upstairs.

Her room was clean (a result of her late night impulsions to clean. Before Edward had left her, Marian was completely messy. But then her mum had been so upset, Marian didn't want to add to her troubles by whining herself so she found a new way to work through her feelings: cleaning. It kept her mind busy).

Marian continued down the hall to Edwards's room, pausing right before entering. She held her breath and opened the door. Judging by its immaculate condition, she guessed it was the most used room in the house. His bed was made, so tight Marian bet she would bounce a dollar off it. Marian bit her lip again, walking over to his closet. She opened it and saw row after row of worktops. Ties hanging, cufflinks, black shiny shoes down the bottom. Then, pushed far down one end was his small amount of casual clothes: Jeans, old tops from the nineties, runners…. and something grey. Marian reached in and pulled it out: it was her fathers old sweat top. When she was a girl, she'd worn it to keep warm. They sleeves had been far too long then, and she wore it like a dress with elongated arms. Now, it would've been just a little too big. Marian brought it up to her face, inhaling deeply. The smell was one she hadn't known for years. It smelt like Edward. His cologne, his car…

'What are you doing?' Marian snapped angrily at herself. She was pissed, how could she be letting herself remember these things about Edward? 'You hate him remember? Left you and your mum, now she'd dead. She'd dead, you've been here a week and he's at work'. Marian shook her head and forced bad memories back into her head. She remembered how her father had missed her birthdays, how he'd been so angry about something with work he'd broken a window, how he'd yelled at her mother on their first family holiday in years, how he always got pissed over driving directions… there, that did it. Marian told herself that coming into his room had been a bad idea so she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

She clomped down the stairs and tried to erase the memories of the sweatshirt with her mothers muffins. They were still warm and she picked one, picking at it. How did Much make all of his muffins look exactly the same? Did he use a mould? Was there even such thing as a muffin mould?

The phone rang shrilling breaking her thoughts. Marian grabbed the portable phone and turned the radio down. 'Hello?'

'Oh um hello? Is Edward there?' a man's voice asked.

'No. No, he's at _work_' Marian hoped she didn't make the last word sound as offending as she normally did.

'Would you be his daughter?' the man asked, sounding excited.

'I'm Marian' She refused to be known as _Edward's daughter_.

'Oh, I've heard so much about you' the man gushed. 'I'm Bill from your fathers work.'.

'Oh…' What was Marian meant to say; _I'm Marian, from my mother's womb? _

'Ah Marian, your father talks about you so much. He says your very intelligent, he's very proud.' The man continued. 'Its such a good thing you've finally come join him in Alice'.

'Apart from my mother being dead right?' Marian asked and there was silence on the other end of the phone. 'Wait a minute, if you're from my fathers work, why did you think he was at home? Wouldn't you already know where he was?'.

Silence again, then finally, 'ah see, it's a very big company and-'.

'Save it Gill' Marian snapped.

'Its Bill actually' he corrected her.

'No, its full of shit. Goodbye full of shit'. Marian slammed down the phone then picked it up and slammed it down again. She knew full well why he had rung her. Her father had asked him to ring and say how proud Edward was of her. Try to make her feel guilty. Bloody, fukcing typical. It wasn't the first time. Mr Filch had done the same thing. Augh! How could she be so dumb as to smell that bloody sweatshirt? She felt like getting it and burning it. 'I needa clean something' Marian felt, needing to get her hands busy.

The bathroom was clean (second most used room in the house evidently) and the spare bedroom was never used, therefore spotless and vacant and it was too hot to do some gardening. Marian went to the one room left: her father's study. This room was guaranteed not to bring back find memories as it was dedicated to her fathers work, the one thing she hated with equal passion as Edward.

She grabbed the duster and cloth and opened the door. It had piles of papers everywhere: they were organised into booklets but took up a lot of room. She collected the different piles and shoved them on a shelf then sprayed down the desk. Once that was clean, she put the papers back. Only then did she realize that the papers had labels like 'classified', 'authorised personal only', and 'store in secure area'. Well, naturally, Marian couldn't help but pull back the covers and have a quick squiz. She stared dumbly as the gibberish.

'What the hell?' Marian flipped through the first booklet. It appeared to be written in Spanish or French or something. The next one looked Japanese or Chinese. Then the next appeared to be Arabic. Marian had no idea her father spoke those languages. She thought he must be holding them for someone else but then she noticed his familiar teeny-weeny writing randomly across the pages, in different languages. 'How many languages do you speak?' She picked up another she recognised it at Italian. 'Oh now you're just showing off'.

She slammed the sheets back and went to the draws. More papers in different languages. The last draw was locked. Marian smiled, reaching for a paperclip and skilfully unlocked it. 'Your not the only one with skills Daddio'.

Marian opened the draw and peeked in. she noticed the notepad from the night she said 'I hate you' to Edward. She flipped it away annoyed. Then she saw a manila folder with some coloured photos in it. They were photos of her as a girl. Then some school photos. The last lot were the school photos of the gang. 'Figures you'd be checking up on them already' Marian muttered, knowing full well Mr. Filch would've dished who she hung out with. But the last photo disturbed her. It was one of Robin and her in Ancient studies (Mr. Filch's class). They were close, looking at each other and giggling. It'd been taken on Friday just before the party. Had the teacher taken it with his mobile and sent it to Edward? The thought freaked her out.

Finally, she moved on to the second last file in the draw. She picked it up and read but the words didn't make sense. 'Divorce Papers?' They were half filled in, Edwards name signed, entailed and dated. She reread it all but the words refused to make sense.

'December 3rd?' Marian counted back the days then felt her stomach drop. 'Two days before she died….'. Marian couldn't believe it. Was her father trying to divorce her mother just days before she died? What did he suddenly not want his family anymore?

Marian felt sick, like someone had just stabbed her in the stomach. She tried to read on but the paper kept moving and the writing was all blurry. 'What the?' Marian dropped the paper to the floor then realised it was her hands that were shaking. And her vision was blurred from tears. Tears. Marian hadn't cried in years. She hadn't cried when her own mother died but she was crying now, over a little piece of paper.

Suddenly the room was too small, so were her lungs. She couldn't get enough air in. she had to get out. Marian bolted down the stairs, slamming herself against the front door and retching it open. But the smell of her mother's cheese muffins stopped her. She couldn't let Edward have them. He didn't deserve them. Marian ran into the kitchen and grabbed the plate of muffins then bolted form the house, banging the door. She had no idea where she was going. She couldn't think straight. Her lungs hurt and her eyes stung. Was this normal?

Marian ran, blubbering down the streets, plate of muffins in hand. She had no idea how long she ran, the streets all looked the same: sandy and dirty. Someone she managed to make out the image of little john's car out the front of one house. She didn't notice that it was Much's house: her vision was too water filled for that. She'd been there that morning but now everything was different.

She ran up the steps, banging against the door. Her entire body shook. She needed someone, anyone…no not anyone. She needed Robin. She needed him to hold her. To help her swear at Edward and plan out his painful demise. She needed him now. But she had no idea that what he needed was to complete his assignment….

Duh duh duuuuuhh! Ok so I know this chappie was really strange with no dialogue but I promise next one will be like all R/M. don't give up on me – Reviews make me write faster.


	15. Math, Much and Muffins

QUESTION ONE

Robin has been grinding through his assignment with John and Much for the past two hours. Only a good day, maths was bearable, normal day: maths was torture. But today, maths was the sporn of satin.

He just didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at the park with Marian. She'd been so gorgeous this morning, gulfing down her ice-cream like her life depended on it, covering her face from the sun and smiling anytime he touched her. He'd never met anyone like her. It was nice to finally have someone to relate to. He loved the gang but none of them knew what it was like to have one parent gone and be on rocky relationship with the other. He could never let his true feelings be with the gang, no, he had to be strong, the leader, unaffected and carefree. But Marian had seen right through that so he didn't even bother keeping up pretences with her anyone. He let all of his walls down…expect one.

'Earth to Robin?' John called.

'Huh?' Robin came back from his thoughts; sad to see he was still in Much's living room and the assignment had not magically completed itself like he'd hoped.

'Oh nothing, world war three just started, Elvis Presley came back from the dead and Much lost his virginity – nothing major' John shrugged.

'What?!' he hadn't been that far gone.

'I was just wondering if you could get a certain brunette out of your head and focus on the maths?' John asked.

Robin groaned, staring down at the numbers.

'I don't get it – you're the youngest recruit in the military corps and a decent student when you want to be, why can't you do maths?' John wasn't bad at maths himself but it would be nice if either of his partners bothered or showed the slightest interest.

'I'm mathematically disabled' Robin grumbled, picking up his pencil again.

'No one's _mathematically disabled_, you're just single-minded. And right now, that one mind is focused on Marian' John handed him the assignment sheet.

'Better on Marian than on Pythagoras' Robin stared at the paper as if it was going to poison him.

'You don't think I'd rather be with Alice than with you two?' John raised his eyebrows.

'Ok ok' Robin finally accepted the demon paper. 'Lets just suck it up and finish this so we can all get back to the ladies all right?'

Suddenly Much let out a painful wail. Half an hour ago he'd declared that he'd given up and practically destroyed a calculator by slamming it against the wall. Since then, he'd crumpled into a pile on the low coffee table and not said a word.

'You ok there Much?' Robin checked up on him.

'No' he snapped. Finally he looked up at his friends. 'How could I be all right? The maths teacher obvious has some sick dream of my brains oozing out my ears from complete meltdown caused by the stress of this maths assignment. I have an Italian test on Monday. My mother has decided to go on a health-bender, meaning no more baking with anything other than _al natural_ crap. _And _to make my life more of a hell, I have no idea how to ask Eve out, which you know, I have to do because I danced with her, so if I don't her honour will be ruined and she'll never speak to me again and-'.

'Whoa' Robin held up is hands in a bid to make Much stop. 'Calm. Breath. Happy thoughts: chocolate sprinkles, Marilyn Monroe, cool clear blue water…'

'Shut up! Just because your life's so fricking peachy' Much's face turned red from frustration.

Robin ignored the urge to have a spiel like Much on how his life was so _not_ peachy. 'One thing at a time…we will, no matter how long it takes, get this maths shit done without your brains turning to jelly'.

'Too late' John chuckled and received a glare from Robin who was trying to help. 'Sorry, so, next. Uh Italian…well you always do ok on tests and even if you don't, you can make it up with your other grades. Like making him some spaghetti – that'll score you some points'.

'That did work last year…'Much allowed.

'Thirdly, 'Robin continued before Much could freak again. 'You can always bake at school with as many unhealthy, sugar filled ingredients as you want'.

'And lastly' John held back laughter. 'You don't have to ask Eve to date you just because you shared a dance. Her honour will remain intact rest assured, this is the twenty-first century after all'.

'But, if by some chance you want to ask Eve out simply because you like her…'Robin hinted. 'I can always give you some tips. Not that you need them – she'd into you man'.

'Really?' Much smiled.

'Even I knew that' John returned to the maths, crisis averted.

Suddenly a heavy thumping came from the front door.

'I'll get it' Robin would tackle any excuse to avoid maths before it had the chance to escape. He bounded to the front door and opened it, taking in a breath of non-maths air. Then his eyes landed on a girl, mascara running down her face and a plate of what looked like some seriously deformed muffins in her hands. _Holy shit – its Marian! _'Marian?'

Marian was blubbering like an idiot in front of this guy she just met a week ago. She tried desperately to stop her tears but only made her face go red on top of everything else. She just stared at him and let the tears fall.

Like a knee-jerk reaction, Robin automatically puled Marian into a bear hug, minding the muffins, kissing her hair and letting her ruin his shirt with her tears. 'Marian…what happened?'

'I…' She stopped then tired again between sobs, '..I made some muffins…' she felt Robin silent chuckling rumble through his chest and pressed herself closer to him.

'Oi, if you thin you're ditching me with these equations you're-' Much's voice called from the hallway coming closer. He took one look at Marian's tear stained face and stoped dead.

'I think were gonna head off for a bit' Robin said as if the sobs racking Marian's body were completely normal.

'Yeah go' Much agreed. Math problems were heaven compared to girl problems.

Robin slid one had around Marian's waist, pulling her down the path onto the street. 'You wanna go to our park?' he asked sweetly. Marian shook her head violently. She didn't want to be anywhere near Edwards house right now. 'Ok, I know another place'. Robin said, pulling her closer still and starting off down the street, ignoring the vibrating of his phone. He knew who it was. He knew what he would say. But Robin wanted to hear it from Marian's point of view first: give her a chance to talk and cry. He'd be in deep shit for it but Marian was worth it.


	16. Skate park

_**Hey all, this is a result of my week at work experience, extreme boredom and too much caffeine. Enjoy XX**_

You know, I think these muffins might give Much a run for his money' Robin said biting into his third muffin, the cheesiness was overwhelming.

'My mum's recipe' Marian smiled. Robin has taken her to another larger park, further form her house. But then he kept walking, a few meters down the street was an old skate park – it was big and grey, inbuilt in the ground like a giant empty swimming pool. It was old, graffitied and had rubbish down one end but it was cool, unlike anywhere else in the heat of midday. Her tears had pretty much been spent by the time she arrived but a few lone streaked down her swollen cheeks.

'So you ran half way across town, crying, with muffins all to get me out of my maths assignment' Robin shrugged like it was normal. 'I gotta admit, I've come up with some whopper excuses but that was legendary'.

'Glad you appreciated it' Marian leant back against the curved wall, relaxing. 'But I hope Much won't be too upset with me'.

'He'll be too scared to say anything to you for about a week' robin smiled slightly. 'He has issues with crying'.

'Don't we all' Marian murmured feeling surprisingly sleepy.

'You know, I'm an excellent therapist. If you tell me your issues, I could help' robin hinted.

'Since when do therapists help?' Marian asked without opening her eyes.

'Well, ok. I'll nod and "um ah" at all the right times. I'll even ask "and how do you feel about that?"' Robin suggested.

Finally Marian chuckled and opened her eyes. 'I don't think so'.

'Why not?' Robin came and joined her on her side of the skate park.

Marian sighed. 'It doesn't matter'.

'Marian come on' Robin scooted closer, almost touching. 'If something is upsetting my girlfriend it _does _matter'.

'Girlfriend?' a small smile twitched on her red lips and she laird on her side, facing him. 'Is that what I am?'

'Well what else should I call you? My booty call?' Robin raised his eyebrows, wondering how much rouble he was going to get into for dating Officer Fitzwater's daughter.

'No, I like girlfriend' Marian didn't hide her smile now.

'Ok, so girlfriend' Robin started. 'What happened?'

Marian took a deep breath. She wasn't used to someone being so interested in her feelings, or being as close to her as Robin was. Her mum would talk to her but she never really told her she was upset, not wanting to bother her. But Robin's green eyes looked so intense, so interested about her. What harm could come from letting him in? He could leave you just like Edward, a little voice instantly said but Marian shook her head. No, Robin wasn't anything like Edward. He would never lie to her.

'Edward wanted a divorce. He filed the papers two days before my mum died' Marian said, staring at the graffiti across the park.

Robin breathed in but she didn't look at him. 'You weren't exactly going to welcome him back anyway'.

'I know' Marian finally glanced at robin. 'But that's not the point'.

'Then what is?' Robin asked.

'He's meant to want to come back. He's meant to be a husband and father. He's not supposed to sin a piece of paper and give us up' Marian said angrily.

'You make it sound like you gave him up a long time ago' Robin nudged her slightly.

'That's just it. Were already "estranged" so what's this piece of paper supposed to prove? That he's legally abandoning us?' Marian rung her hand through her hair in frustration.

'Maybe he just found the gap between you too hard to erase after all, he left two ears ago' robin suggested calmly.

Marian scoffed. 'I knew this was coming. Two years ago when he said he was just leaving for work that he would return I knew. You can't get two years of your life back. he knew that he'd divorce her, he was just stretching it out. Making her suffer'.

Robin was silent. Finally, 'so that's it. You're mad for your mum'.

'She can hardly be mad herself, she'd dead' To Marians surprise, her voice cracked on the last word with emotion.

'It wasn't his fault you know. What happened to her was horrible, but it was an accident' Robin said softly.

'He made her life shit. i remember the first family holiday we had in years. We went to the coast and it was ok, the usual arguments over directions but normal. I don't even remember how though, but on our first night he got a call from work - bad news I think because he was pissed. My mum tried to calm He so he started yelling at her: he told her she was pathetic, just a housewife. he said she was fat and that she'd die if she didn't loose a few kilos-' Marian choked off the memory as more tears came into her eyes. 'My mum was _not _fat. but she was self-conscious, he used that. He kept yelling and screeching that a staff from the hotel came to check on us. my mum just wanted him to keep his voice down so I wouldn't hear...we never had another family holiday after that...'

'Marian...' Robin had no idea what to say. he had never seen that side of officer Fitzwater. He got frustrated at work but he never yelled. But the tears in Marian's eyes were proof he did. Another thought flashed into Robins mind. 'Marian did he ever hit her?'

'No' Marian shook her head. But then added, 'no he never hit _her_'.

'He it you?' the fury i Robins voice was evident.

Marian watched as anger filled his expression. 'Not majorly. Just shoving and slaps.'

Robin had been trained to tell when there was more to a story. 'What else did he do?'

Marian played with her hands, how did he always know? She sighed, looking away from him. 'he once through a chair through our courtyard window. he didn't realise I was on the other side and the glass slashed me...and when I was a girl, playing with my dolls, he smashed a bin into my face, shattering my teeth and face'.

Robin took an audible intake of breath 'how bad?'

'I-' Marian looked don at her hands. 'I had to have surgery to correct it'.

'Marian why did you never tell anyone? Why didn't your mum report him?' Robin asked.

'She was afraid of him i think. plus she wanted me to have a future...it was no big deal anywa-'

'No big deal?!' Robin half yelled. 'Marian he's an abuser; he attacked you and manipulated your mum!'

Marian looked at Robin - his chest was heaving, his eyes were furious. 'I know...whenever I used to complain about him to my friends back in Canberra they said I was being harsh and just like any other teenager. But its not that he shoved me few times when I was little. Its just little things, that no one else would notice but their big to me. Like when he asks me about school everyone says he's a caring parent but to me, I can tell he's being so condescending and patronising. It really irks me but when I tell friends, they say I'm being overly sensitive. he asks me about what I want to do when I'm older and when I say I have no idea he gets this look, like 'don't disappoint me' look and the pressures major. It's screwed me up'.

'Is that why you've never had a relationship?' Robin asked.

'No. I told you, no one ever asked me' Marian smiled. 'There must be something wrong with you'.

'I now there is' Robin said, feeling warm guilt rise in his chest.

Marian noticed Robin's change but didn't say anything. 'Before, whenever I saw a couple I'd just think that the guy was cheating on her - no exceptions. But you're different' she smiled warmly but he just continued to look uneasy. 'I know you're nothing like my father. You'd never lie or yell or trample over me for the sake of your job.'

Robin squirmed uncomfortably. 'Marian-' he broke off and finally looked t her. Her eyes were so blue, so trusting. he cold tell she was better now having gotten all that shit off her chest. God, she must have been holding it in for years. And she trusted _him_ with it.

'Yes?' Marian leaned in, closing the distance between them. She kissed him slightly, feeling the light stubble forming on his face. Suddenly, his response grew more zealous, one of his hands sliding into her hair, the other went to her waist. Marian moaned slightly as he sucked on her bottom lip. She rolled back, Robin pressing his body on top of her. The concrete was cool beneath her and she shivered into him, pressing them closer. She could feel his taunt muscular chest through his shirt and she had a sudden urge to rip it off him. Marian could feel her heart racing and Robins hand slid from her waist, running his fingers whisper lightly down the side of her body. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as he massaged her lightly, kissing her neck. She pulled him back, kissing him and he seemed just as eager. She'd meet him six days ago and never been kissed before and she smiled between kisses at what she'd been missing.

Her face had been so adorable leaning in towards him, her lips tasting like berries. She'd trusted him with her deepest thoughts, scrambling his mind and all he'd been taught. Then to make it worse, she'd kissed him. This perfect, complicated gorgeous creature kissed him and all of his resolve crumbled. He didn't care that he'd loose his job for sure now or that all of his other deal was off. He just kissed her, tracing his fingers down her creamy skin, feeling her breathe against him. They'd been talking for hours and the midday heat had gone, just now giving away to dusk. Robin knew it would be dark in a matter of minutes, night came quickly in Alice, but he couldn't peel his body off hers.

They finally broke for air a few minutes later, both breathing deeply, seeing the dangerously seductive look in the others eyes.

'Robin' Marian finally whispered, her hand cupping his face as he half lay on her. She traced his bottom lip, marvelling at how well they'd moulded to hers.

'I think-' Robin started off. 'I think were drunk on cheese' he nodded towards Marian's muffins; they'd consumed around a dozen together.

'I think we should get drunk on cheese more often' Marian said breathlessly.

Robin looked down at her. Her breathing was deep, her skin beautifully illuminated in the twilight she looked at him with such trust, such comfort, such...love. The realization hit him like a wave. He loved her. He loved her and he needed to tell her the truth. 'Marian I need to-'

He broke off and with him touching so close, Marian could feel his phone vibrate. He sighed but didn't answer it. 'Are you gonna?' he shook his head. Marian smiled then quickly reached down, grabbing his phone from his jean pocket, giggling.

'Marian no' robin said sternly, grabbing the other end of the phone.

Marian giggled and crawled over, stretching the phone out of his hand. He continued to try and grab it but she held it out of reach. She unlocked it and frowned. 'You have eight missed calls' she scrolled down 'from...'

Robin grabbed the phone back razor quick, shoving it down into hi pocket. 'It's no one'.

Marian frowned; he could tell she was suspicious so he decided to distract her. He leaned in, planting gentle kisses on her neck. She giggled, running her hands through his hair. He knew he should stop and tell her but he got distracted as he pressed his body again down onto hers, their mouths never breaking contact.

'Marian' he said softly against her lips. 'i really do need to tell you something'.

'i know, me too' Marian breathed, reaching up against him.

Robin kissed her back then broke, 'no Maiden, I really-'

'Maiden?' Marian asked her eyes bright.

'Oh Marian' Robin corrected himself and she thought she saw him blush. 'Its just, well, that's what I first thought. You looked like a maiden standing in the principles office, so elegant and I dunno, I just-'

'I love it' Marian smiled, her hand running down his chest in exquisite torture.

'Maiden' he murmured.

'What were you saying?' she asked, revelling in her new name.

Suddenly a wave of light washed across the skate park then landed on the field above. They could hear a car pull in on the curb and a door slam.

'Oh shit' Robin glanced up, knowing what was happening. He looked down at Marian's surprised face 'Maiden, look, whatever he says, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. And then you were so amazing I couldn't just let them call in another-'

'Marian?' Edwards's voice ricocheted off the curving park, making his voice boom.

'Edward?' Marian asked in disbelief. 'How the hell did he know where I was?'

Robin's eyes darted desperately, 'I can to explain, please-'

'Marian?' Edwards's voice was closer and then they both saw his tall figure leaning over the pool, watching them.


	17. Betrayal

QUESTION ONE

**Burniser **- Thnx

**Candyflossgirl** – hope this keeps you 

**CalonLan** – glad your liking. I luv your stories btw

**Dark Warrior Pheonix** – you know me, can't resist a good tease!

**Jinxywinxy** – sorry if I've been confusing you, hope this chappie clears things up a bit

**XxCee-Gisborne-CullenxX** – yep, Maiden's gonna find out – ohhh!

**Robin-Marian-Fan** – Thnx. Everyone keeps saying how bad they feel for Edward which so isn't what I'm going for. We should hate him – he's evil. lol

**Littlemissmaster** – hope your happy. Lol, your like my favourite author, its so weird to have you liking my stories.

**Magpie287** – trying to write faster. Your support helps.

**Tynut luvs daleks** – yep – duh duh duuuuh! :0

**Thnx everyone for your reviews. XX**

Edward had come home early when he received word that Marian was home alone. Walking in, he saw that his house had been cleaned and he smelled Kate's muffins. But no Marian. He went upstairs looking for her and found his study door open. Marian had opened his bottom draw, finding the divorce papers. He'd called Marian but her phone was off and his agent suspiciously refused to answer his calls. So he came. And what he saw was his Protégée on top of his daughter, in the dark, in a skate park.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' he yelled, running down the steps towards them.

'Shit, sorry about this' Marian grumbled as Robin practically jumped off her then hoisted her up effortlessly. He looked nervous.

'Answer me!' Edward barked, striding closer.

Marian sighed 'Edward, how did you even find-'

'I'm sorry sir' Robin answered, his posture straight, his stance serious, Marian looked at him in disbelief. If he weren't so obviously scared it would have been funny.

'You disobeyed a direct order' Edward yelled.

'You can't order me around!' Marian said, hands on her hips.

'I'll get to you in a minute' Edward glanced at her then returned his fury to Robin. 'I could have you disposed for this. Not only did you disobey a set order, you failed to remain IC'.

'I never abandoned the mission' Robin argued.

'No, on the contrary - you were _on top of her_!' Edward spat then realised how close Marian was standing to Robin and he yanked her wrist, pulling her away.

Marian pulled back. 'Edward get a grip. And stop yelling at Robin'.

'Do not tell me how to handle my staff. Now get in the car' Edward said, pulling at her again.

'Let go of her' Robin finally broke his position, pulling Edwards hand off Marian's.

'Staff? What are you talking about?' Marian asked confused.

Robin watched as Edwards's chest heaved with anger, glaring at him. Knowing what was about to come, he begged. 'Don't-'

'Robin is working for me' Edward smiled as Robin cringed.

'What?' Marian asked still dazed.

'He's your babysitter' Edward explained.

'I'm not a babysitter' Robin argued then turned to Marian, taking her hand in both of his. 'Maiden, I'm not-'

'No, babysitter is too weak a word. Babysitters just watch. He was reporting back to me. Every conversation. Although it looks like he was doing a hell of a lot more than that' Edward spat, remembering him on top of his daughter.

'No' Marian recoiled like she'd been hit. She yanked her hand away, glaring at Robin. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't… but then he worked at the base, he had protected her from Bomo and watched her at school. Those phone calls... 'Give me your phone' Marian ordered Robin.

'Its not what it-' Robin desperately explained.

'Give it to me' Marian half shrieked. She couldn't get enough air in her lungs and he finally handed her the phone. She scrolled down. Eight missed calls...from Edward. But it couldn't be. Then she looked through his message bank and his phone file. Calls from Edward: dialled, received, messages...all from Edward. 'Oh my god'.

'Let me explain' Robin tried again desperate.

'You've done enough. You're dismissed and off the case. ' Edward snapped. 'Your lucky I'm not expelling you'.

But Robin wasn't listening to Edward, he couldn't care about that. 'Maiden, please-'

'Don't' Marian snapped back, glaring at him. 'Don't call me that. Ever. How could you? I trusted you! But you're just like him!'.

'No, I'm not' Robin stepped towards her but she flinched away.

'You're right, you're worse' She said, every work dripping with pain. 'I can't believe I fell for it'.

'Everything I said, I wasn't lying' Robin shook his head.

'Well you sure as shit weren't telling the truth' Marian yelled, turning on her heals, streaking past Edward up the steps out of the park.

'Marian!' both Robin and Edward called, running after her.

'Leave me alone!' Marian shrieked. But they both ran up after her. She screeched, feelings all too familiar tears in her eyes and her lungs swell. 'Just leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to ever see either of you again!'. She bolted off down the streets.


	18. Rich Bitch

QUESTION ONE

**Hey, thnx 4 my reviews.**

**Just so you know, Alice Springs is divided very distinctly into two sections by the dried up River Todd. It's not **_**technically **_**official but it's segregated: Whites and blacks. One side if poor, the other rich. The aboriginals really hate it when 'skips' come over their side and the whites get uneasy with too many 'blacks'. Its pretty dangerous: lots of fights and stabbings. Just so you know.**

**Now back to the story…**

'This is all your fault' Edward yelled at Robin. His daughter had just found out that he'd assigned Robin as a babysitter for her and she'd run off into the streets. 'If you'd just stuck to your duty and kept your tongue in your own bloody mouth she never would've found out'.

Robin was shaking with fury at the man. Marian had told him the truth: before, Robin had respected Edward as an officer but now he knew he was a controlling manipulator with an aggressive temper. He yelled back. 'This mission was screwed up from the start-'

'You didn't seem to have any problems with it when you signed on' Edward yelled. 'You're lucky I'm not reporting this, you'd be fired and all future jobs opportunities would be ruined-'

'You're not reporting this because you know how bad it'll sound to the board. "_I had a junior agent baby-sit my daughter, undercover and report her every word back to me because I'm insecure and unable to have a real conversation with her_" - you'd be the one out of a job not me' Robin spat. 'How could you do that to your own daughter?'

'She needed protection' Edward argued.

'No you needed to have your claws into her' Robin yelled. 'You know, maybe if you hadn't left her two years ago she might actually like you. Then you wouldn't have to rely on me for your sick spy game'.

'Do not speak to me like that – I'm still your superior' Edward yelled.

'Not any more – I quit' Reels and starting off after Marian.

'What about your father?' Edward said coolly, smiling when Robin stopped walking, his chest heaving. 'What about the deal we made? Are you just going to abandon him?'

A million thoughts raced through Robin's mind. _His father_. Was he going to? Just like his father had abandoned him? Robin felt himself wavering and in a epiphany he saw himself turning back round, following orders, lying to the woman he loved, all to help his father. But his father had abandoned him, he'd volunteered for the mission. He'd made his bed and now he could sleep in it. All that mattered now was Maiden. She deserved better than this. And he intended to be better. Starting now.

'You know what Edward? You can go fuck yourself. And my father.' Robin grinned as he turned and ran after Marian, leaving her father open-mouthed and alone.

X

Marian's chest pounded from the run but it was nothing compared to the thumping in her head. Robin had lied, he'd lied. At this moment she didn't care about Edward's betrayal: that was expected, disgusting, but expected. But Robin? His blue eyes, his

loving embrace, that crooked grin…was it all just a lie? Marian forced his face out of her head - she wouldn't think of him. She focused on the sound of her own breathing and her footsteps down the deserted street.

Eventually, as she walked, her breathing returned to normal. She felt herself shiver. _What the hell? I'm in the middle f the desert, how can I be cold?_ She hugged herself in a pathetic attempt to warm herself. Finally, she realized she had no idea where she was. After only a week in the town, she only knew her school, Edwards's house, the park and now the skate park. The town wasn't very big – 500 people max, how lost could she get? The path dipped into what looked like a massive sand pit – was this where Allen got drunk and buried in the sand? Marian felt the cool sand through her shoes as she crossed it. Then the path dipped up and she continued walking.

But the houses seemed different now. Before, they had been nice, with little well-watered gardens. Picked fences, lamp posts, street signs. But now…the windows were all smashed, the signs all had graffiti covering them, making them unreadable. The houses were joined together and the fences were made of wire. Where the hell was she? She heard her breathing get louder with panic. She wished she had a map, or a torch, or Robin. No! not Robin. The backstabber.

Marian heard music coming down the street and she pushed herself forward towards any signs of life. She came to a street corner and saw around twenty kids her age huddled around a fire – a bonfire maybe? Marian stared – the kids were aboriginal. She'd lived in Australia her entire life but she'd only ever seen one or two aboriginals. She was disgusted at her awe for them – they're just people after all. She forced a smile on her lips.

'Hey' she called, her voice sounding strange, probably from all the crying.

All the kids turned and stared. No one talked; they just eyed her up and down. Marian couldn't help but notice their clothes: they were old and holey, ill fitting and covered in dirt and sand. Then she thought about her own clothes: a simple grey dress from a designer shop in Canberra, sterling silver hoop earrings and ballet flats. She was way overdressed.

'What do you want?' one of the kids finally spoke.

What did she want? She wanted Robin to be real, to be truthful. She wanted to be back with the gang laughing over stupid things. Marian kicked her shoe in the sand. 'Dunno…that fire looks pretty warm' she hinted, smiling kindly. She was freezing and moved a step closer, feeling its power.

'What's the matter? The heating in your mansion broke?' a tall girl grunted. She looked at her with disgust. 'Piss off rich bitch'.

'Whoa! wrong time of the month is it?' Marian asked lightly, trying to break the mood.

'What's wrong with you, I _said_ piss off' the girl stepped forward trying to intimidate her.

'Calm down all right?' Marian said calmly. 'I just needed a little air and company'.

'Yeah you must have real problems eh? What's wrong, did your daddy buy you the wrong colour of convertible?' another boy spoke up.

'Yeah actually. I _specifically_ told him red but he got me yellow. Stupid faggot' Marian grinned at the kids stunned faced. 'Jokes – god I can't even drive yet'. She swore she saw a few of the younger kids chuckle.

'Yeah well you better run off home rich bitch, wouldn't want to run into any of us – you might get _contaminated_' the tall girl grunted, turning back to her fire.

'If its ok with you, I'd rather stay actually. Freezing out there' Marian shrugged as the girl turned back.

'You wanna stay? Fine. Come closer, lets see how brave you skips really are' she motioned Marian closer with a long skinny arm. Marian smiled warmly at her, coming closer, holding her hands out to the fire warming them. The kids all watched her, some sceptically, some in awe, making her self-conscious.

'So…'Marian tried to make conversation. 'What year are you lot in at school?'

'Don't go to school' the girl answered for the group.

'Oh' Marian said. Man she wished Robin was here. But she told herself to make friends with these people: they weren't associated with Robin, the liar. No history: no worries.

'And you? How much did that dress cost?' another girl rubbed her dirty fingers across the material.

'Err.. I'm not sure' Marian felt increasingly uncomfortable.

A boy grunted at her. 'Want?' he held out a bottle of something, alcohol probably.

'Yeah I do' Marian reached for it. Normally she wouldn't be drinking, let alone some random drink with strangers but she wanted to forget right now. The kids watched her eagerly as she took the bottle to her lips and took a swig. Vodka. She swallowed it without even flinching and wiped her mouth.

'Huh, I always heard whites couldn't hold their liquor' the boy grunted.

'Oh yeah? I always heard blacks glowed in the dark' Marian said in all seriousness.

And they laughed at that, the tall one playfully punching her. 'I'm Kath. What's ya name?'

'Marian' she said taking another swig.

'_Marian_' they all laughed again. 'I'm gonna call you rich bitch'.

'Ok' Marian shrugged. 'Then I'll call you poor whore' for a second Marian thought she'd over stepped it and the tall girl looked at her. Finally the girl's lips twitched and a wide smile spread across her face. She was quite pretty actually, under the dirt and gritty hair.

'You're alright' the boy laughed, taking the drink and quickly sculling it.

'Back at ya' Marian smiled, feeling the alcohol slowly seep in. she liked it here, far away from the liars, far away from civilisation. 'What are you doing out here anyway?'

'Nuthin' Kath shrugged. 'You?'

'Running' Marian said, staring at the fire.

'Eh?' a kid asked.

'Its nothing…my-my ex-boyfriend just pissed me off' Marian said, hating the word ex-boyfriend.

'Ain't it just' Kath sighed. 'My old guy, he bashed me twice before I got away'.

Marian gawked at her. 'he hit you?'

'Did more than fucking hit' another girl grunted and Kath sighed.

'How's ya ma anyways?' Kath asked the boy.

'Same' he shrugged. 'Da's been gone for a few days. Gone walkabout. The bruises are goin'.

'Bruises?' Marian asked gently.

'He fucked her pretty hard last time' he explained.

'He _raped_ her?' Marian half yelled.

The boy wrinkled his nose. 'Rape? What's that?'

Marian let out a nervous laugh 'you're kidding right?' he looked confused at her.

'That's what the whites call it Josh' Kath explained then turned to Marian. 'its nuthin, happens all the time'.

'why don't you tell someone? Call the police?' Marian said frantically.

The kids all scoffed and chuckled. 'I like her' the Josh laughed.

'Listen, the coppers do half the fucks in this town aright? Call them and ya asking for it' Kath grinned.

'_Shit_' Marian stared back at the fire to hide her disgust.

'Ay you know what it like. You said your ex screwed you right?' another asked

'He didn't rape me!' Marian shrieked. 'He just…he lied to me'.

The kids looked at her like she was crazy. 'Is that it? Welcome to the real world Rich Bitch. You're gonna get screwed worse than that'

Marian felt another wave of sobs build in her throat. She didn't know if she was upset for these kids, so obviously screwed: beaten, raped and now, looks like they livd on the streets. Or was she crying about Robin. Compared to these kids what he'd done seemed like nothing. She felt like such an idiot.

'Fuck – you guys are multiplying' Josh groaned, looking behind her.

Marian and the kids turned to see someone else crossing the sandpit. He was obviously white in the darkness. Something else seemed familiar about the way he walked.

'Marian?' Robin called out. She'd gone south, that meant she was heading towards the Todd River…and the black part of town. He'd felt his pulse race at what could happen to her over there. Eh had to find her.

'Robin?' Marian whispered in disbelief, how did he find her?

'You know him?' Kath asked.

Marian nodded, her eyes on Robin, 'I better go'.

'Aright, see ya round rich bitch' Kath knocked her again.

'Later poor whore' Marian said and the group started off down the street.

Robin walked towards the big group of aboriginal kids, hopefully they'd seen her and hopefully they hadn't attacked her. Then they started walking away, leaving one long white figure next to the fire. Marian.

'What do you want Robin?' Marian asked once he was within range.

'Marian' Robin said breathlessly, he looked her over, her eyes were slightly puffy from crying but she seemed fine. 'Are you alright?'

'No I'm not bloody all right' Marian said crossing her arms.

'Marian, you have to le me explain' Robin came closer.

'I need you not to tell me what to do – and you can pass that message along to Edward too like a goody little lap dog' Marian sliced.

Robin came closer still, his face illuminated by the flames, making his features smoulder. 'I'm not working for him anymore. I told him to go fuck himself'.

'Maybe you should follow your own advice' Marian brushed past him, walking back across the sandpit. She had no idea where she was going, but she need to think.

'Marian please, its not what it looked like' Robin started after her.

'Oh?' Marian tuned, facing him 'it looked like you were lying, reporting back to Edward and getting yourself a little on the job nookie'.

'Ok I deserved that' Robin nodded.

'You deserve a hell of a lot more than that!' Marian spat.

'Ok. But you missed one thing' Robin said, closing the distance between them. 'you missed how I screwed up. How I quit. For you. Because I love you'.


	19. Reconciliation

QUESTION ONE

Robin came closer still, his face illuminated by the flames, making his features smoulder. 'I'm not working for him anymore. I told him to go fuck himself'.

'Maybe you should follow your own advice' Marian brushed past him, walking back across the sandpit. She had no idea where she was going, but she needed to think.

'Marian please, its not what it looked like' Robin started after her.

'Oh?' Marian tuned, facing him 'it looked like you were lying, reporting back to Edward and getting yourself a little on-the-job nookie'.

'Ok I deserved that' Robin nodded.

'You deserve a hell of a lot more than that!' Marian spat.

'Ok. But you missed one thing' Robin said, closing the distance between them. 'You missed how I screwed up. How I quit. For you. Because I love you'.

Marian could hear the pulse pounding. Did he actually just say that? No of course not – he was only kidding…or lying again. But the words echoed in the silence that hung over them, each syllable ringing with devotion. 'What?' she whispered.

The heat from Robin's body, almost touching her own, was beyond distracting but he's words were worse. 'You heard me. I said I love you'.

Marian shook her head, the words refused to make sense. He'd lied to her and cheated but now he loved her? Brain pain.

'Maiden, I know I screwed up but you have to know why I did it' Robin took a deep breath, thankful at least that Marian wasn't pushing him away and walking off again. He only had a small amount of time before Edward would find them and he had to tell her. 'I would never have lied to you, I shouldn't have but…my father.' He took a deep breath. 'Remember how I said he was posted overseas? Well, he's in Istanbul at the moment but Edward said he'd post him to Bagdad if I didn't help him. I couldn't let my father go there, I couldn't lose the only family I had left, so I did it. But I stuffed up because you were so gorgeous and funny and I know I don't even deserve-'

'Wait up – Edward threatened to deploy him to Iraq?' the fury was dripping from her words.

Robin stared at her in earnest, 'I know it's hard to believ-'

'No. Its not' Marian looked at him calmly before she broke into a storm. 'I'm going to fucking kill him! _I'm gonna kill him_. How the? Augh! I'm gonna stab him with his gun! Shoot him with his own knife! How could-'

Robin chuckled at Marian's little burst, her arms flying, her eyes wild. 'So now you know. I know I should have reported him…but when I saw you I just wanted to get to know you, to talk to you…'

'You didn't need a mission statement to talk to me' Marian snapped.

'I know I know' Robin hung his head. 'I should have told you'.

'Yeah you should have' Marian nodded still fuming, she was gonna kill Edward. But Robin…he'd only been trying to protect his father. Wouldn't she have done anything to protect her mother? She sighed. 'Robin…its ok. I mean it's not ok that you lied and shit but…I get it. I would have done the same thing' Robin's head shot up, his eyes gleaming. 'But…I don't think our story will have a happy ending'.

'Why not?' Robin asked, moving closer to her again.

'Because happy endings are for stories that haven't finished yet' Marian explained. 'We need to get the trust back. Be friends. But that's all. I can't handle any more relationships with spooks'.

'That's…that's pretty fair' Robin nodded, his body practically pushed up against hers. 'But its just not gonna work for me. I'll do anything to prove myself to you. I love you. And you can't change that'.

'Robin' Marian groaned, feeling her resolve weaken against his warm body.

'We'll take it slow. No more lies. No more fathers' Robin vowed, gently moving his hands, twisting his fingers to hers.

Marian groaned again, why did he have to be so cute? This would be so much easier if he was ugly, or at least normal looking but he wasn't – he was seventeen shades of gorgeous. 'No more fathers?'

'None' Robin grinned and with that smile, Marian finally crashed and pressed her body against his. He was so warm against the cold night. His lips hot on her own, his fingers knotting themselves in her hair. Robins hands around her waist, so protecting and loving. He loved her. It was such a weird feeling to know that this muscular creature in her arms, pressing kisses along her neck, loved her.

Marian traced her fingers through his won scruffy hair, breathing in his familiar scent. 'I love you' she whispered out of breath.

She felt Robin stop and her heart skipped a beat. He slowly moved back up, his eyes glinting in the moonlight and she was suddenly afraid he was going to laugh or tell her he was only kidding before. But instead his lips cracked open to that crooked grin that made her weak. 'Love you too' he said, the aching in his voice as obvious as the excitement in his eyes. He moved down to envelope her in another kiss but she moved her fingers to his lips.

'Robin…hate to tell you this but we are in the middle of a sandpit at like, eleven at night' she giggled at his disappointment.

'Right' he nodded, seeming only now to take in their surroundings. Robin could only keep his eyes off Marian for a few seconds. He whipped his eyes back to make sure she was still there, despite her smooth skin beneath his fingers. She was smiling at him, something he thought he would see again after the night they'd had. She loved him. He felt as it his head was full of helium and that soon someone would come along and pop him and he'd return to his life before her. But they wouldn't. Not if he could help it. He'd never let her go again. He saw hr smile falter and a little groan escape her red lips. 'What? What is it?'

'Ugh, just realising my accommodation for tonight' Marian kicked the dirt angrily. ' I _so_ don't feel like going back to Edward's. Then I'll only be taken away by police for his murder and taken to some drafty crammed cell'

Robin laughed but Marian's face was completely serious, which was worrying to say the least. 'Um I don't mean to push my luck, but you could, you know, stay with me'

Marian's eyes looked him over, boring into his soul. 'Great, give Edward another reason to hate you'.

'I can take care of myself' Robin dismissed that. 'If you don't want to go home, well, I've got room'.

'Marian looked him over for signs of joking. 'You sure?' he nodded. 'I kinda hog the bathroom of a morning'.

'I'll manage' Robin chuckled.

'Ok then' an apprehensions smile on her lips made Robin all the more aware if how badly he'd violated her trust.

'This way My Lady' Robin took her hand and let her off back the way they'd come.

'Robin?' Marian asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 'Why is there a massive sandpit here?'

Robin laughed. 'Maiden that's not a sandpit – that the River Todd' Marian looked confused. 'Well, its dried out. Has been for years. Hard to have water in the desert, but every few seasons a massive storm'll come and fill up the river'.

'Wow, sounds like a urban legend' Marian played with his fingers.

'I haven't seen it. Much has, or at least he says he has' Robin said.

'Ah Much' Marian giggled.

'What was that?' Robin asked.

'What?' Marian said.

'That giggle?! Please don't tell me I have to compete with Much for you' Robin looked exasperated.

'Sorry but you all ready have me' Marian nudged him playfully. 'I dunno, just Much, he's so adorable. …Stop looking at me like that – he's like a brother!'

'Uh huh' Robin rolled his eyes. 'Anyway who were those people you were talking to when I came?'

'Just people. I wanted to borrow their fire' Marian shrugged.

'Um…what? Robin asked.

Marian laughed, pulling herself closer to him. 'We just got talking around a bonfire. They're really nice. Lil right around the edges but ok'.

'You should be careful talking to strangers at night' Robin couldn't help worrying.

'I know you'll avenge my death so its all good' Marian yawned.

'Tired?' Robin out his arm around her wast as she stumbled lightly in the dark. 'Not long now. That's reminds me, give me your phone'

'Why?' Marian asked as she sleepily handed it over.

'Any mobile phone can be used to track you anywhere in the world, accurate to within three feet' Robin said.

'So what - you're gonna smash my mobile?' Marian asked.

'No' Robin grinned. 'Just turn it off. That way we won't be disturbed'

'Oh' Marian said as he handed it back. 'Do you think Edwards looking for me?'

'Yep' Robin sighed. 'I'm guessing he'll be showing up at my house within the hour'.

'And…what then?' Marian whispered.

'Then you can talk to him if you want or I can kindly tell him to piss off' Robin promised.

'I don't think I can handle much more tonight' Marian hinted.

'Then it'll be my pleasure to insult him for you' Robin stopped in front of a large house. It was sandy coloured like the surrounding desert and about the size of Edwards. It had a cute garden and Marian could see posters and stickers reflecting off the windows. 'Your castle awaits'.

'Wow. Its gorgeous' Marian looked it over.

Robin shrugged depreciatively and led her to the front door. He gave her a devilish wink as he opened the door and before she could step foot in, he'd pressed her against the wall, his mouth on hers.

'What was tat for?' Marian grinned once they'd broke.

'Just wanted to show you how much I love you' Robin explained.

'Oh, is that all? Because my display of affection for you could last a _little_ bit longer' Marian teased, pulling on his shirt, leading them into the house.

**Sorry about the slow update. Well, how far will Robina and Marian go? – You decide, review and let me know.**

**XX**


	20. Almost Lucky

**Sorry for the late update, I couldn't figure out quite how to write this. I still haven't decided about the sex scene so can you please review with your opinion?**

**Thanks for your patience.**

** xx**

Marian took another sip of the beer, the cool droplets of condensation clashing with her sweaty palm. She was nervous. She took another sip. A big one. She was sitting on the edge of Robin's bed. At midnight.

They had just made up after her discovery he was working for Edward. The fact that he worked for the agency, that he was a spy, made him all the sexier…if that were possible. She always knew she'd fall for a soldier she just didn't figure she'd be so young. Only a few weeks ago she'd been single, a sixteen year old who'd never been kissed. But she didn't want to think about her inexperience now. Not with Robin sitting so close, his sea green eyes watching her every move, never breaking. A force of habit; intelligence agents don't break eye contact, a tendency she'd picked up but right now it was making her anxious.

'What?' she asked.

'Nothing' he grinned, still holding her eyes.

'You're looking at me' she smiled.

'It's just the ways my eyes are pointing' he explained, gently putting his own empty bottle on the floor. His eyes finally broke and he looked at her drink. 'You want another?'

Marian shook her head slightly 'I haven't even finished this one yet'.

Robin chuckled. 'Don't tell me you've never drunk before?'

'Ok I won't tell you' Marian said tartly then continued. 'Well excuse me if I don't go out drinking every night like Allen'.

'You're excused' Robin shrugged with a cheeky grin. Then his voice dropped to a whisper. 'Want to know a secret?' Marian nodded, suddenly unable to use her voice. 'Allen isn't as hardcore as he'd like you to believe. He's mum would kill him if he got drunk half as often as he proclaims.'

'Really?' Marian loved that he was trying to make her comfortable.

'Yes' he laughed. 'Don't tell him I told you. He'd kill me'.

'I won't' Marian promised.

'I know' he nodded, serious again. 'It's so easy to tell you things. Things I probably shouldn't'

'Like you being a spook?' Marian asked.

Robin shook his head wearily. His words were slow and deliberate. 'I'm not a spook. Technically I'm just an intern; I don't want you to be thinking I'm a mini James Bond'.

'I don't Marian shook her head smiling. 'I think you train at the base, I think you know a lot of spooks and intelligence boyo's and when the opportunity came along to prove yourself you took it'.

Robin winced at her words. 'I shouldn't have. I actually can't believe I agreed to tab you'

Marian smiled, running her finger around the rim of her bottle. 'Edward can be very persuasive'.

'No excuse' Robin said strongly. 'I shouldn't have done it, I mean, how would I like it if-'

'Robin, I thought we said no more fathers' Marian reminded.

Robin cut off and smiled at her, a dark tint now present in his eyes. 'Then….what do you want to do?' Marian felt herself blush and fumbled desperately for words. Robin lifted his hand, running his fingers across her smooth cheek and brushed her curls away. 'It's ok, we don't have to do anything you don't want to'.

Marian blushed deeper, 'It's just, we've only known each other like ten days and, what are you going to think of me? I mean, I'll seem so easy-'

'I was worried about you being uncomfortable not what I'll think of you' Robin cut in again. 'How I could think of you as anything other than a beautiful, strong creature is impossible'.

'Really?' Marian grinned.

'Yes. But I understand that you've been through a lot these past few weeks and I've only just won back your trust. This is fast….But I love you. I can wait' Robin grinned too. Marian's eyes darted to reach his at the last few words, her face brightened even more. 'Maiden-'

His words were cut off as Marian attacked his lips with her own ;soft and fresh, Robin found them addicting. Both of their breaths were underlain with the taste of alcohol, intoxicating them both. Marian moved her fingers greedily to Robins face and she let her bottle slip from her hands into the carpet. She climbed onto his sitting frame, feeling the heat of him beneath her.

Robin had his hands around her waist, feeling how light and tender she saw. He groaned loudly when she bit down hard on his bottom lip. He pulled her against his chest, drawing her open legs further up his lap. His tongue invaded her mouth and the need for her became unquenchable. Robin lifted her easily and rolled her over onto the bed. His body followed, pressing up against her lying body. He felt Marian's hands move to the bottom on his shirt and they managed to break apart long enough to yank it off. Her cool hands ran down his abdomen and he shivered in pleasure, crashing down to meet her mouth.

Marian was dazed at the perfect image of Robin shirtless on top of her. His flat stomach was so touchable and she could feel the strong muscle beneath his skin. He came down towards her, attaching her lips to his. She ran her nails up and down his back, feeling him tense. Robin pushed his body hard against hers, shoving her against the headboard. He slid his hand under her shirt, feeling her cool skin. Marian met his hands and pulled her own top off. Robin slid his hands up her abdomen towards her lacy blue bra.

Their breathing was hard and fast, uneven and heavy against each other's skin. So loud, they didn't hear the knock at the door.

Robin broke off their kiss only to move his lips down to Marian's neck, sucking hard. Then he lowered his assault, laying soft wet kissed down her chest. His fingers wrapped around her waist, pulling her body closer. Marian arched her back, giving him better access. His kisses got hotter, and their breathing heavier. Marian dug her nails into his hair, loving the feeling of their skin rubbing against each other.

But then Robin froze, his eyes locking with hers. She assumed he was hesitant about pushing her too far. 'Don't stop' her voice came out pleading.

'Did you hear that?' Robin whispered.

'No' Marian said.

Robin jaw hardened and his expression turned pissed. 'Someone's at the door'.

Marian heard the knock then, so loud she was amazed she hadn't noticed it before. 'What are the chances that it's _not_ Edward?'

'At two in the morning?' Robin groaned and peeled himself off her.

'Can't we ignore him?' Marian asked.

Robin looked down at Marian in her bra below him and his resolve wavered. She was so gorgeous, with tousled hair and flushed cheeks. 'It kinda ruins the mood doesn't it? Him being right outside? Listening?'

Marian shuddered at the thought of her father listening to her screaming out Robin's name. 'Right. Let's go'. She expected Robin to extend a hand but instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her effortlessly off the bed. Marian felt as though her entire body was covered with pins and needles. She was dizzy and flushed and wanted nothing other than to push Robin onto the bed and mount him.

Robin handed her her top, breaking her fantasy. 'You don't have to do this you know' he said gently.

Marian nodded. 'I have to.' Then she smiled weakly. 'I've been practicing'. Robin raised his eyebrows. 'There's some stuff I want-_need_ to say…but I can never seem to just…say it.'

Robin nodded seriously. 'You know you never struck me as a girl who can be intimidated'

Marian gave a nervous giggle. 'I'm scared shitless ninety-nine percent of the time'.

Robin held her gaze. 'It doesn't show'.

Marian scoffed and pulled her shirt on. 'How do I look?'

'Like a girl who was halfway to getting lucky but was cut off by an over controlling father?' Robin broke the tension.

Marian hit him, hiding the blush at the thought of "getting lucky" with Robin. 'Seriously?!'

Robin smiled, softly running his hands through her hair. 'You look like a strong, brilliant, slightly scary woman who isn't about to take shit from any one. Like a woman who'll say whatever she needs to. Like a woman who'll slam the door then drag me back in here and finish what you started.'

The banging at the door was louder and they could hear Edward yelling. 'We better hurry before he picks the lock' Robin took her hand in his strong one and led the way to the foyer. He paused before opening the door. 'Remember; strong, scary, and sexy'.

Marian rolled her eyes. 'Remember; delusional, deranged and desperate'.

'You love me' Robin grinned

Marian sighed. 'Yes I do. Now can you open the door?'


	21. Half Past Midnight

**Ok, so I'm still a little unsure how to write the sex scene so I'm doing what I do best – procrastinating. Thanks for all the support, I'll figure it out soon. xx**

Edward stalked out of the car; the dead-stillness of the Australian night hung around him, making the words in his head louder. Marian's word. _Leave me alone. I never want to see you ever again. _They bounced around his mind like a squash game. Bang. Bang. _Leave me alone._ Bang.

It was all too familiar. The words, the look on her face, the feeling in his stomach. When he first left for Alice Springs two years ago, when Marian still lived in Canberra and when Kate was still alive, the same thing had happened. Marian had refused to talk to him. He would call, he would email, text, but he never received a reply. His only daughter, his little girl, wouldn't talk to him. Bang.

But the bang was familiar in another way too. Kate. His wife. Beautiful, strong, brilliant Kate, so like her daughter. So cold now in her grave that he hadn't visited yet. It didn't feel right accepting all the condolences from friends and co-workers. Technically, he wasn't a widow. He and Kate were separating. Divorcing. He'd signed the papers and would've sent them off that week if he hadn't received that phone call. Kate didn't want to speak to him either. She hated talking to him, he could hear it in her voice, but she had to. Had to update him on their daughter, on the mortgage and family friends.

Kate was so much stronger than he was. He'd run. He'd abandoned them to do what he wanted to do. She stayed. She worked full time and took care of Marian. And she'd done a bloody good job. Marian was her exact double if not a little more impulsive. But he'd promised himself he would take care of her that was why he'd brought in Robin. A friend for her, a guide, a protector. A perfect formula. But he'd never entered teenage hormones into the equation.

And now here he was, at twelve thirty at night, at Robin's house looking for his daughter. He's been banging for a while now and was toying with the idea of breaking down the door when it finally opened. The light from the foyer was bright and harsh to his eyes and it took him a moment to make out the figures in front of him. Both were disheveled and both were pissed.

'Edward,' his daughter spoke, breaking the silence '….You should leave'.

'Marian' Edward's voice sounded weird to him. Uncertain. Contrite.

'You have work early tomorrow and it's late. You should leave' Marian's voice was controlled but both men could hear the fury behind it.

Edward sighed; he was going to have to grovel. He took a step towards her, 'Look, I know this-'

'She asked you to leave' Robin said, standing in front of Marian. He was about Edward's height and well trained. Edward looked at him then at Marian's half hidden form. Both were disheveled, their clothes crinkled….

The fury that came over Edward was fast and intense. The image of Robin on top of his daughter hit him. Bang. His hand was raised and brought down with extreme force towards Robin. But it was blocked. His other hand thrusted upwards but blocked again.

'Edward!' Marian yelled.

Distracted, Edward looked at his daughter and felt two hands shove him sharply backwards. He stumbled to regain his balance. Edward looked at Robin; the boys jaw was rigid, his posture straight and was standing in front of Robin. Edwards' furry erupted a second time, now at his young protégée' who he'd trained and mentored and who was now using that advice against him.

Robin's voice was cold and hard. 'I think you should leave'. And then he slammed the door. Bang.

xx

Robin knew it was a bad idea to open the door to Edward. He'd just wanted to ignore the knocking and continue undressing Marian but he stupidly acted otherwise. He'd been worried about Marian loosing it at her father when he'd never considered Edward's reaction.

He'd recognized the understanding in her father's eyes, seen the danger. Acting instinctively, he'd blocked Marian from any possible danger and then all he'd seen was that hand raised towards him. He'd deflected the punch but another came. His training, Edward's training, taught him to precipitate the second blow, which he did followed by pushing Edward backwards. The old man wasn't too rusty and he'd recovered. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was that Marian had just seen him half beat-up her father. He hoped she'd understand and hoped she'd let him kiss her. But first he needed Edward gone.

'I think you should leave' Robin said then rudely closed the door in his face. He paused before turning to see how Marian was. 'I'm sorry' he said automatically.

'Are you?' Marian asked her face unreadable. 'Sorry I mean, are you sorry?'

Robin thought it over, thinking it was definitely a trick question. But Marian was waiting, her face blank. He was suddenly very aware that he'd only known her a week or so and didn't yet know all of her expressions. Not that it mattered. From what he'd heard from Edward, it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. 'Ahhhh…..' was he? Was he sorry? He didn't mean to, but given the chance again, would he act differently? No. Not if Marian was there and Edward was as pissed as he looked. 'No. I'm not'.

A grin spread across her lips and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'Good. Me neither' she giggled and opened her arms for him and Robin was in them instantly. He kissed her neck, feeling her body shake with her giggles. He moved his arms down to her wait and lifted her to his level. Her giggles slowly subsided and he was staring at him shyly. 'Thank you'.

'For what?' Robin asked, setting her back onto the floor.

'I dunno' He'd never seen her so uncertain before. 'Just…thanks.'

'I should have let you talk' Robin said. 'I mean, after my rather spectacular pep talk before, I'm sure you were preparing to rip him a new one'

'No' Marian shook her head. 'I really wasn't. I wanted to…but I saw him and the words were gone'.

She sighed heavily looking back at the door.

'Maybe you should close your eyes'.

'What?' she laughed.

'If when you see him you get tongue tied – so you should close your eyes' Robin laughed. 'Ok that was pretty awful'

'Wasn't it?' Marian teased. 'I should try that. Close my eyes for unpleasant things. I wonder how I'd do in maths test without sight?'

'Terribly' Robin said.

'Hmm well that's probably an improvement from my normal math grades' Marian moaned. 'Oh, speaking of which didn't you have a math's assignment with John and Much'.

'I'm hoping they've managed to fail successfully without my input' Robin shrugged. 'What was I supposed to do? Let my crying girlfriend walk away with that plate of muffins?'

Marian was unexpectedly hugging him, her arms around his waist, holding herself close. '…I like being your girlfriend'.

'And I like you being my girlfriend' Robin countered. With her body so close against him, thoughts of what they'd been doing before Edward came flickered back into his mind. Her creamy thighs below him, her moist wet lips crawling over his chest, her hands knotted in his hair. It wasn't until Marian pulled away blushing that realized he's gotten a little too excited. 'Shit. Sorry'

'It's ok' Marian was bright red, probably just like he was. 'Oh um, oh my god, I should go to bed. Spare bedroom?' Marian pointed up the stairs.

'Yeah' he nodded, so totally and completely beyond embarrassed.

'Ok' Marian nodded, trying to look anywhere apart from his jeans. 'Night'.

'Night' he nodded, listening to her footsteps ascending the stairs.

xx

Marian flung open the spare bedroom door, threw herself in and closed it. She couldn't stop her blushing but she couldn't stop her grinning either. She'd done that. The thought of anyone finding her attractive was amazing. But then the way Robin had been looking at her and touching her, she knew she'd turned him on. More that…she liked it. She liked having this ability, this power over him. But then she remembered how she'd felt up against him and realized he had the exact same effect. Her breathing was heavy and she was hot all over. She legs were wobbly, like they couldn't hold her body weight and her mouth was wet, wanting Robin.

She heard Robin's steps coming upstairs then down the hall to his room. She had thought she'd be spending her night in there. Her breathing accelerated and she had to press her body against the door so she didn't collapse. Robin had protected her, housed her, comforted her, loved her. He loved her. The smile just wouldn't leave her lips. So did she. And she wanted him to know it. 'Hey Robin?'

'…Yeah?' his voice came from his room.

'….' Marian giggled to herself. 'I love you'.

There was silence and then. 'I love you too'.

Marian giggled again. 'Hey Robin….?'

'Yeah?' the reply was instant this time.

'Night' she blew a kiss at the door.

'Night' he answered. 'Sweet dreams'

'They will be. I'll be dreaming of you' Marian giggled.

Robin laughed. 'That was really corny Maiden'

'Yeah I know. But you still love me' Marian smiled triumphantly.

'Marian…' she heard him groan. 'Go to sleep before I come in there and make you'

'Like to see you try' Marian laughed.

'Don't tempt me' he threatened.

'Sorry, I know I tempt you so _badly_ without even trying' Marian teased.

He groaned again. 'Like you don't want me as bad as I do you'.

Marian felt her pulse quicken again. 'Robin I think we should sleep before I get into more trouble.'

'Good idea' was his response. '…I'll trouble you tomorrow'.

'Looking forward to it' She grinned and threw herself onto the bed, grinning madly, picturing Robin down the hall.


End file.
